Disney PIXAR's The Incredibles
by Toa Aerrow
Summary: Once two of the greatest heroes on the planet, Bob and Helen Parr have been forced to go into hiding, raising a family together in the peaceful city of Metroville. However Bob desperately wants things to return to the way they were. He'll soon get that chance, as an evil supervillain rises that will require an entire family of heroes to defeat: The Incredibles!
1. Prologue: Recorded Interviews

**I recently (well, about a year ago) found out that someone had decided to write up the whole story of How to Train Your Dragon (the film by DreamWorks Animation SKG) and post it here on . Now, I'm currently not good at writing my own stories, even if they are fanfictions based in or off of the worlds of movies, games, books etc. So, to start of small, I've decided to write up Disney/Pixar's ****The Incredibles**** and present it to you. If anyone reads, I'd like some feedback on my writing style, the way I'm writing, anything I get wrong with the story, or just anything that comes to mind apart from flames or spam.**

**Oh, BTW, the title is supposed to be similar to what MARVEL Studios did for ****MARVEL's The Avengers****, but I don't think it worked…**

**So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Recorded Interviews**

**MR INCREDIBLE**

_"__Is this on?"_

_"__That's fine."_

_"__I mean, I can break through walls, I just can't…"_

_"__That's fine."_

_"…__put this on."_

_"__So, Mr Incredible, do you have a secret identity?"_

_"__Every superhero has a secret identity, I don't know a single one who doesn't. I mean, who wants the pressure of being super all the time?"_

**ELASTIGIRL**

_"__Of course I have a secret identity, can you see me in this at the, um, at the supermarket? Come on! Who'd want to go shopping as Elastigirl, you know what I mean?"_

**FROZONE**

_"__Superladies, they're _always_ trying to tell you their secret identity, thinkin' it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. I say, 'girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter-ego anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe? That's alright with me! I'm good! I'm good.'"_

**ME INCREDIBLE**

_"__No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. I mean, sometimes I just want it to STAY SAVED, you know? For a little bit? I feel like the maid! 'I just cleaned up this mess, can we keep it clean for, for TEN MINUTES!?'"_

_"__You had to get to that point!"_

_"__Please?"_

_"__Wait, don't get up yet, we're not finished."_

**ME INCREDIBLE**

_"__Sometimes, I think I'd just like the simple life. You know, relax a little and raise a family."_

**ELASTIGIRL**

_"__Settle down? Are you kidding!? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on! Leave the saving of the world to the men!? I DON'T THINK SO!  
__I don't think so…"_

* * *

**So, what do you think? It's not much yet, but it will become interesting in chapter one, don't you worry.**

**Stay tuned everyone, and enjoy!**

**Next Time: Chapter 1: The Glory Days**


	2. Chapter 1: The Glory Days

**Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

**A PIXAR Animation Studios Film**

**THE INCREDIBLES**

_A Novelization by Toa Aerrow_

**Chapter 1: The Glory Days**

A siren blared through the streets of Municiberg as a police car raced through, chasing a stolen car carrying firearms and two experienced gunmen. The one not in the driver's seat cocked a rifle and began firing at the police car, aiming to kill the policemen inside. The policeman driving the car swerved into the wrong lane to avoid the shots, his colleague firing back at the gunman in an attempt to wound him.

Meanwhile, Robert "Bob" Parr drove peacefully along the busy street. He was a tall, blond haired man in his early thirties, wearing a tuxedo and a rose on his lapel. Why was he dressed like this? Well, he was heading off to a ceremony. A wedding ceremony to be precise, and being well dressed to one of those is and was a matter of social importance, no matter who you are.

Anyway, Bob drove down through the street, way too early for the ceremony; just in case he was to run into, let's just call it 'trouble', along the way. Bob had a rather unique job, one which not many people had. No, he wasn't a rocket scientist. He was something much more... incredible.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden alert shouting through his car radio. Well, it wasn't actually a radio, it was a Police Scanner. It's a device that automatically tunes into the radio channels the police use to signal their units of a crisis. That seemed to be happening now, so Bob turned the volume up to listen.

_"__We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly, high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, travelling northbound on St. Pablo Avenue."_

Bob reacted immediately, pressing a button next to the Police Scanner, which opened up to reveal a Satnav-like screen, a dial and a series of switches. He flipped the dial to the switch labelled 'ISOLATE PURSUIT', and the screen zoomed in on his location, revealing that the chase was only a few streets away! He checked his watch.

"Yeah, I've got time."

He flipped the dial to 'MERGE PURSUIT', and a message appeared on the screen saying 'AUTO DRIVE'.

He let go of the wheel to make sure the autopilot was functioning properly, then activated a very special button next to the Police Scanner. His seat flattened and moved to the middle of the car, while a mechanism clamped a black mask and another suit on top of his tuxedo. This suit was mostly bright blue, with black along the side, as a red i on the front. It was made of megamesh, a super-tough polymer developed to withstand tough blows and sharp weapons.

So what was his job again? Well, Robert "Bob" Parr was a superhero, going by the name of 'Mr Incredible'. He had the power of super strength, which also gave him a large girth and great height as a result. Sometimes people looked at him in the streets, wondering how someone could be so tall, not realizing who he truly was.

The chair moved back into its original position, and he let another mechanism clamp two similarly bright blue gloves onto his hands before returning them to the steering wheel.

He looked back at the screen as it automatically identified a route that would intercept the car chase midway, flashed 'CONVERT' and transformed his simple car into the impressive-looking Incredibile, a sleek, futuristic looking sports car. He pressed yet another button, which activated a rocket engine at the back of the car, to assure that he'd reach the intercept point on time.

He was nearly at the point when an old-ish woman stepped out on the street, hailing him. So he stopped the Incredibile in front of her and opened the window to speak to her.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"My cat, Squeaker, won't come down." She said as she pointed to a very tall tree in a park nearby.

Mr Incredible looked up at the tree to see that a cat was, indeed, stuck up on one of the higher branches. He then turned and checked the screen in the Incredibile to find that he was near the intercept point, but so too was the car chase.

"Certainly, ma'am," he said as he got out of the car. ", but I suggest you stand clear; there could be trouble."

"No, no, he's quite tame." She said, not knowing the true extent of the problem.

He walked over and, using his strength, pulled the tree straight out of the ground, held it towards the woman at an angle and shook it, trying to get Squeaker to let go.

"Come on down, Squeaker, come on."

He looked over to the screen in the Incredibile to see the two cars nearing a corner on the other side of the park, reaching within sight. He looked over in that direction, and indeed saw the police car chasing a red one around the corner towards the intercept point!

"Let go, now!" he muttered, shaking the tree harder.

The cars turned another corner. The cat still refused to let go! He shook the tree even harder and the cat finally let go! He looked around to the chase. Not enough time to catch them, he figured. There was only one thing for it. He flung the tree over to block the path of the gunmen, right at the intersection, just in time to send the car slamming into the tree trunk! The police managed to stop in time to avoid the same high-speed collision.

He returned the tree to its rightful place and turned to see the two policemen standing in front of him, both smiling, with the two hand-cuffed gunmen in tow.

"Thank you, Mr Incredible," Said the sergeant. "You've done it again!"

"Yeah, you're the best!" said the other.

"No, I'm just here to help." He replied, modestly.

Suddenly the Police Scanner blared again!

_"__Listen all units! We have tour bus robbery…"_

"Tour bus robbery?" Mr Incredible checked his watch again. "I've still got time."

He said farewell to the police officers, the woman and her cat, returned to the Incredibile and prepared to head to his next destination.

"Cool! Ready for take-off!"

"What the-"

He turned to see a young boy, probably about ten or eleven, with very short red hair, sitting in the passenger seat. He was wearing a black, white and blue tee-shirt, with a red i similar to his own on the left side, and a blue, toy cape and mask, looking excited.

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"Well, I'm Incrediboy!" the kid exclaimed.

"What?" Then he recognized the boy. "No, you're that kid from the fan club! Brophy, no Brodey, uh, Buddy! Buddy." He glared at him, annoyed.

"My name is Incrediboy!"

"Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me, but this is-"

"No, no, no, you don't have to worry about training me, I know all your moves, your crime-fighting style, favourite catchphrases, everything! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!"

Annoyed, Mr Incredible just pressed the ejector seat button on his dashboard, sending 'Incrediboy' flying back out of the Incredibile and onto the grass, and pressed the rocket button again to get away from there as fast as possible. Besides, this tour bus robbery sounded interesting.

* * *

It turns out that the tour bus robbery was nothing, just some kids pulling a prank, but it did lead him to an old lady whose purse had been stolen, and he was immediately on the case, as he still had time before the ceremony. It took him ten minutes, but he eventually found the culprit on a roof on Walton Street, searching through the purse. He hadn't even heard Mr Incredible coming. **[1]**

"You know…" he began, startling the robber. "You can tell a lot about a woman from the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what YOU had in mind."

He walked towards him, menacingly, and the robber stepped back, dropping the purse and pulling out a gun.

"Hey, look-"

Suddenly a red coloured hand came flying out of the shadows to the right of the robber, before flying back to its owner. Mr Incredible looked around the corner to see a feminine figure in a battle pose, which then relaxed and walked out of the shadows to reveal a young woman, probably in her late twenties, wearing a white super-suit with a large e stitched on the front, as well as a red mask, gloves and boots. She had shoulder length, flaming red hair that gleamed in the sunlight, and a smile on her face that he knew well.

"Elastigirl." He greeted.

"Mr Incredible." She returned, hands on her hips.

She leaned down and grabbed the robber's collar, but Mr Incredible assured her that he had this under control.

"Sure you've got him?" she dropped the robber, turning to the superhero. "I just took him out for you."

"Sure, you took him out, his attention was on me." He retorted.

"A fact I exploited to do my job."

"MY job, you mean."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." She walked around him.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

She stopped walking around him, with hands back on her hips.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Whatever happened to equal treatment?" he suggested.

"Hey, look, the lady got me first-" the robber said, suddenly, but stopped when Elastigirl fired one of her extendable hands at him, knocking him out again.

Elastigirl's power was elasticity, which allowed her to stretch her limbs, body and neck up to 34 metres (100 feet), or flatten any part of her body down to 1 millimetre thick. **[2]**

"Well, we could share, you know." She leaned towards Mr Incredible.

"I work alone."

"Well I think you need to be more…"

She extended her body, flipping herself around his own, before standing up in front of him.

"…flexible." She finished quietly, with a smile on her face.

Mr Incredible was stunned by this flirty moment of showing off. And as she looked back at him, he knew he liked her.

"Are you doing anything later?" he stuttered distractedly.

"I have a previous engagement."

And with that, Elastigirl turned around and ran off, going into a jog before somersaulting down to the next rooftop and dancing away, extending her arms and legs to send her on her way. Mr Incredible watched her as she glided down off the rooftops into the sunset.

"Wow.", he said absent-mindedly, smitten by the superheroine.

* * *

**[1] I just made that street name up. We don't know where exactly the robber was, just that he was outside the bank that Mr Incredible goes into next. If there is a street called that, it's not one I know about. If anyone's called Walton, then I'm sorry.**

**[2] This (the extent of her powers) is something I found on the Wikipedia page for the characters of The Incredibles.**

**So, enjoy? I hope so!**

**Next Time: Chapter 2: Downhill from Here**


	3. Chapter 2: Downhill From Here

**Chapter 2: Downhill from Here**

The would-be-robber woke up about ten minutes later to find Mr Incredible hand-cuffing him to a cooling pipe. Where did he get the cuffs? The robber didn't know, and didn't care. All he knew is that he was in a LOT of trouble.

"Now, you just stay here." Mr Incredible was saying, jokingly. "They usually pick up the garbage in an hour."

Mr Incredible turned around to see a big, black, menacing-looking helicopter flying by, shooting at a white, humanoid figure riding on a sheet of ice behind it.

"Hey! Incredible!" the figure yelled in an African American accent.

"Hey, Frozone!" Mr Incredible yelled back to his friend.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready!?" Frozone questioned as he jumped onto the helicopter.

"I've still got time!" Mr Incredible assured, checking his watch again.

He suddenly heard screams from the other side of the building, coming from the street below. He looked over the edge to see lots of people, and even a police car, gathering around the Municiberg bank, looking up at it.

"HE'S GONNA JUMP!" someone screamed.

He looked up to the top of the building to see a man lit up by a spotlight, indeed, jump from the top of the building. Thinking quickly, ignoring the elevated screams from below, Mr Incredible ran back, and used the head start to leap off the side of the building, catch the man mid fall, and smash through the window of the bank. They clattered to a halt, Mr Incredible falling on top of the man as they stopped.

"I think you broke something."

"Well, with counselling, I think you'll come to forgive me." Mr Incredible joked.

Then, with no one talking, he heard something, a beeping sound.

"Wait a minute…"

He dragged the man over to lean against one of the desks, then stood up, looking for the location of the sound. Walking over to one of the vaults, he leant his ear against the wall to hear the beeping sound speeding up. A bomb!

The wall of the vault, and the vault door behind it, blew outwards, smashing into Mr Incredible and pinned him to the opposite wall.

He knew those kinds of bombs, as he'd faced their creator many times. They were created by none other than…

He pushed the vault door off of him to see his nemesis:

"Bomb Voyage!"

"Ah, Monsieur Incroyable!" the villain said in French, as was his lineage. **[1]**

"And Incrediboy!" Yelled a voice from the hole in the window.

Mr Incredible rolled his eyes and looked over to see Buddy "Incrediboy" Pine, his self-proclaimed 'number one fan' standing in front of the window hole, standing in a surprisingly heroic pose that even Mr Incredible would have to admit looked pretty cool.

Although right now, he wasn't quite in the mood for this.

"Incrediboy?" asked Bomb Voyage.

Buddy activated a pair of boots he was wearing, causing him to fly over to where the two enemies were.

"Hey, hey, aren't you curious about how I get around so fast?" He shouted, landing in front of a less than impressed Incredible. "See? I have these rocket boots-"

"Go home, Buddy, now." He said, annoyed.

"Pau Lourdaud!" (Little Oaf!) Bomb Voyage insulted him, in French. **[1]**

Buddy turned back to Incredible, pulling him to the side.

"Can we talk? You always, ALWAYS say 'be true to yourself', but you never say which part of yourself to be true to!" he said, walking over to the blown-apart vault door. "Well, I've finally figured out who I am; I am your ward: Incrediboy!"

"And now you have officially taken this too far, Buddy!" Mr Incredible said, grabbing Bomb Voyage as he tried to sneak away.

"This is because I don't have powers, isn't it?" Buddy argued. "Well not every superhero has powers, you know. You CAN be super without them! I INVENTED these!" he gestured towards his boots with pride. "I can fly! Can YOU fly?"

"Fly home, Buddy, I work alone."

"Et votre tenue est totalement ridicule!" (And your outfit is totally ridiculous!) **[1]**

"Could you just give me one chance?" Buddy pleaded. "Look, I'll show you! I'll go get the police!"

Buddy turned back to the window, not noticing as Bomb Voyage placed a bomb on his cape. Mr Incredible saw this, however, and called for him to stop.

"Buddy, don't!"

"It'll only take a second, really!"

"No, STOP!" He dropped Bomb Voyage and ran after Buddy. "THERE'S A BOMB!"

Buddy didn't hear him, however, so Mr Incredible jumped and grabbed his cape as he flew off, reaching for the bomb. The extra weight threw off Buddy's flight course, sending the two of them tumbling through the air, out of control.

"LET GO! YOU'RE WRECKING MY FLIGHT PATTERN!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"LET GO OF MY CAPE!"

He finally managed to grab the bomb and throw it off, letting go of the cape in the process, and both he and the bomb landed on the elevated Municiberg train line running through the middle of the city. He heard a bang, and looked up from his sprawled position on the train track to see that the bomb had blown a hole in the middle of the track. And what's worse was that the new El train, carrying roughly 150 passengers, was coming round the corner right for it!

He stood up and ran towards the train, jumping over the hole, stopped and held out his hands to stop the train himself.

'_This is gonna hurt!_' He thought, bracing for impact.

And indeed it did, but he kept pushing it to slow it down, slowing it down just enough so that when the front of it did slip off the edge, the train never fell to the pile of rubble below.

* * *

After a few minutes, Buddy returned with the police, and immediately ran over to Mr Incredible to complain. Incredible yelled at him for a moment, telling about the damaged train, train track and injured passengers. At least no one was injured. He dragged Buddy by the arm over to the sergeant and his accomplice, who were standing near the rubble pile from the bomb.

"Take this one home." He said, handing Buddy to the sergeant, "And make sure him mom knows what he's been doing."

"I can help you! You're making a mist—ack!" The office pushed him into the police car and shut the door on him. "Hey!"

"The injured jumper, you've sent paramedics?" Mr Incredible asked them.

"They've already picked him up." The sergeant replied.

"The blast from that building was caused by Bomb Voyage, who I caught in the act of robbing the vault. Now, we might be able to 'nab him if we set up a perimeter-"

"You mean he got away?"

"Well, yeah. Skippy here made sure of that."

"INCREDIBOY!"

"YOU'RE NOT AFILIATED WITH ME!"

His watch's build-in alarm started beeping at him.

'_Oh, yeah, the wedding!_'

"Holy smokes, I'm late!" he exclaimed quietly as he turned it off.

"Uh, listen, I've got to be somewhere." He explained to the officers as he walked back to the Incredibile, which had automatically parked itself nearby.

"What about Bomb Voyage?"

"Any other night I'd go after him myself, but I've really got to go!" he climbed in the car, strapping the seatbelt and closing the door. "But don't worry, we'll get him! Eventually!"

He sped down to the chapel, turning the Incredibile back into his car and returning to his tuxedo as he arrived, as to not look suspicious.

He quickly made it to the door and walked in to find his friend, Lucius Best, A.K.A. Frozone, standing in the entrance hall.

"Hey!" He greeted, as he straightened his bowtie. "Is the night still young?"

"You're very late!"

"How do I look? Good?"

He walked towards the main doors, when Lucius noticed something.

"Oh! The mask! You've still got the mask!" he said, walking over and taking it off.

Bob turned to the door and straightened out the kinks in his neck.

"Showtime!"

And he opened the doors and walk in to see his wife-to-be standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for him.

His wife-to-be being Helen Truax, A.K.A. Elastigirl.

"Robert Parr, will you have this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife…"

"You're late." Helen whispered. "When you asked me if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter!"

"It WAS playful banter."

"Then you're cutting it kinda close, don't you think?"

"You need to be more _flexible_." He said, reflecting her words from earlier that evening. She smiled.

"I love you," she said, looking up at him. ", but if we're gonna make this work, you've got to be more than Mr Incredible. You know that, don't you?"

"…as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said.

They turned back to the preacher as he finished his speech with, "I pronounce this couple husband and wife."

They turned back to each other and kissed, to the applause of their families and friends, mainly other supers, in the audience.

"As long as we both shall live," She said as they broke their embrace. ", no matter what happens."

"Hey, come on! We're superheroes!" he said, smiling, confident that nothing could go wrong right now.

"What could happen?"

What indeed, Bob…

* * *

_In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr Incredible, has filed suit against the famed superhero in superior court._

"Mr Sansweet didn't ask to be saved, Mr Sansween didn't WANT to be saved!" stated Mr Sansweet's lawyer on the day of the trial. "And the injury received from Mr Incredible's 'actions', so-called, causes him daily pain!"

"HEY, I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" argued Mr Incredible.

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE MY LIFE, YOU RUINED MY DEATH!"

"Listen-"

"My client has no comment at this time!" cut off Mr Incredible's own lawyer.

_Five days later, another suit was filed by the victims of the El train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. And opened the floodgates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over._

"It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity." Stated a senator at a press conference one day. "Time for them to join us, or go away."

_Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing financial burden of an ever-mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the Superhero Relocation Programme. The supers would be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work. _

_Where are they now?_

_They are living among us, average citizens, average heroes, quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place…_

* * *

**[1] All of Bomb Voyage's dialogue here comes from reading the automatic subtitles in this scene on the DVD, then running them through Google Translate. That solved the problem of how they spelt his dialogue in the movie. In truth, it's nothing like the dialogue that he actually said, it's just the Google translation.**

**And that's chapter 2! Not as many annotations here, but that shouldn't be a problem, should it?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next time: chapter 3: Fifteen Years Later…**


	4. Chapter 3: 15 Years Later

**I'm enjoying writing this! I really am! I hope you're enjoying reading this just as much!**

**Anyways, Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 15 Years Later**

With the Superhero Relocation Programme, Bob and Helen Parr's lives as superheroes ended. They settled down in a home, far away from trouble, and built a family. They had three kids; Violet, a black-haired, shy, 13 year old girl; Dashiell, blond like his father, 10 years old and hyperactive; and Jack-Jack, a 1 year old boy with only a single spike of hair, yet already flaming red. And, as they were the children of two supers, all of them had powers. **[1]**

While Helen grew accustomed to their new life, Bob yearned to be back in action, back in the glory days, where he could save lives and help people out, without people booing him away. What's more, now it was ILLEGAL to do anything super, so he was confined to a normal job, with a normal life, and a 'normal' family.

It was extremely boring.

So, he would occasionally team up with Lucius and do some hero work, under the cover of darkness, and totally illegal. And, occasionally, they would get caught, causing the SRP to have to step in and relocate his family, again and again, to the annoyance of his wife and children.

Now, he lives in Metroville, an average citizen, an average hero, quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place.

So long as he gets a better job than his current one…

* * *

"Denied?" Old lady Mrs Hogenson asked, "You're denying my claim? I don't understand, I have full confidence-"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Hogenson," said Bob, solemnly. ", but our liability is spelled out in paragraph seventeen. The statement's clear."

"I can't pay for this." She said, worriedly.

The phone on his desk rang, probably signalling another client he had to disappoint because of his money-corrupted boss's stupid policy.

"Excuse me." He said monotonously, picking it up. "Claims, Bob Parr."

_"__I'm calling to celebrate a momentous occasion: we are now OFFICIALLY moved in!"_ exclaimed his wife on the other end. He also heard Jack-Jack making noises in the background.

He sighed at Helen's attitude to their life.

"That's great, honey. And the last three years don't count because…"

_"__Because I finally unpacked the last box, now it's official! Ha ha ha! Why do we have so much junk?"_

"Listen, honey, I've got a client-"

_"__Say no more! Go save the world one policy at a time, honey. Oh, I've got pick up the kids from school, see ya' tonight!"_

"Bye, honey." He put the phone down and turned back to Mrs Hogenson. "Excuse me, where were we?"

"I'm on fixed income, and if you can't help me, I don't know what I'll do!" she cried, blowing into her tissue.

He'd had enough of this. In fact, he'd had enough of this nearly three years ago when he started this job. Every now and then, when he could, he'd found a way to help out his helpless clients, and get them in a position where they'd be better off.

He stood up and looked out the office door, checking that there was no one walking by. He stood to his full height, making sure no one could be eavesdropping. Nope! Time to put his plan into action.

He picked up a pen and a notepad and handed them to Mrs Hogenson.

"Alright, listen closely," he said quietly. "I'd LIKE to help you, but I can't. I'd like to tell you to take a copy of the policy to Norma Wilcox on-"

He noticed she hadn't started writing this down.

"Norma Wilcox," he repeated, tapping the notepad, "W-I-L-C-O-X, on the third floor, but I can't."

She quickly began writing on the notepad.

"I also do NOT advise you to fill out file I-W-S-2-7-5-4 in the legal department on the second floor. I would not expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's nothing I can do." He stood up.

"Oh, thank you-"

"SHHH!" then he stood to full height and said loudly so the people in the other offices around him would hear him, "I'M SORRY, MA'AM, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET!" then back to Mrs Hogenson, "Pretend to be upset!"

He motioned toward the door, and she covered her face in her hands and walked out, pretending to sob. He smiled; his job was done here, he'd helped someone, even if his boss wouldn't like it, he'd done a good thing.

And speaking of his boss…

"PAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

His fire-tempered, money-corrupt, three-and-a-half-foot-tall boss ran into the room, carrying a pack of envelopes. Bob stood up, surprised.

"You authorized payment on the worker policy!?" he yelled.

"Someone broke into their house, Mr Huph, their policy clearly covers-"

"I don't wanna know about their coverage, Bob! Don't tell me about their coverage! Tell me how you're keeping Insuricare in the black! Tell me how that's possible when you're writing cheques to every 'Harry Hard-Work' and 'Sally Sob-Story' THAT GIVES YOU A PHONE CALL!?"

And without waiting for an answer, his infuriated boss stormed out, leaving Bob to think over why he was in this mess.

* * *

Helen Parr walked into the Principal's Office at Metroville Elementary School, where Dash went to school, having received a call about some event that had happened in class that day. She saw the principal and a teacher, Mr Kropp, discussing something, and also saw Dash sitting in one of the chairs, looking back at her. He immediately turned back to frowning at the office floor. **[2]**

"I appreciate you coming down here, Mrs Parr." Said the principal.

"What's this about?" she asked him, sitting down in the other seat. "Has Dash done something wrong?"

"He's been a disruptive influence, and he openly mocks me in front of the class." Mr Kropp stepped forward, explaining.

"HE says." Dash said.

"LOOK, I KNOW IT'S YOU! He puts thumb tacks on my stool!"

"You saw him do this?" she questioned.

"WELL, not re—no, actually not." He admitted.

"Oh? Then how do you know it was him?"

"I hid a camera!" he said, victoriously, as he pulled a TV remote from behind his back, "And this time I've got him!"

She turned and glared at Dash, who seemed to realize what trouble he was in now. '_If we have to move again because of this…_' her thoughts began.

The two of them turned to watch the television screen, which showed a black-and-white view of the class from the door. The footage showed Mr Kropp walking towards his desk and begin to sit down, when suddenly a nearly inconspicuous blur flashed across the screen. Then he reacted with pain, groaning and slamming his foot into a bin.

"SEE!?" he yelled, before turning to see the confused looks on Helen, Dash and the principal's faces. "You see? Oh, you don't see it?"

He rolled his eyes and rewound the footage, pointing at where he thought he saw dash disappear, right as the blur appeared, and right before he sat down.

"I don't know how he does it, but there's no tack on my stool before he moves, and after he moves there's a tack! Coincidence? I THINK NOT!" he yelled to the three people in the room.

Dash smiled incredulously at the principal, as if to say 'is this guy for real?'. The principal sighed.

"Um, Bernie-"

"Don't 'Bernie' me! THIS LITTLE RAT IS GUILTY!"

"You and your son can go now, Mrs Parr, I'm sorry for the trouble." He smiled down to Dash, nodding.

Dash and his mum stood up and walked out of the office, Dash smiling smugly as Mr Kropp continued to rant on maniacally.

* * *

"Dash," his mother began as they drove towards Violet's school, "this is the third time this year you've been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet. A more… constructive outlet."

"Maybe I could, if you'd let me go out for sports." He replied, glumly.

"Honey, you KNOW why we can't do that."

"But I promise I'll slow up!" he pleaded. "I'll only be the best by a tiny bit!"'

"Dashiell Robert Parr! You are an incredibly competitive boy! And a bit of a show-off. The last thing you need is temptation."

"You ALWAYS say 'do your best', but you never really MEAN it! Why can't I do the best that I can do?"

"Right now, honey, the world just wants us the fit in, and to fit in, we've just got to be like everybody else."

"But dad always says 'our powers are nothing to be ashamed off. Our powers make us special'."

"Everyone's special, Dash."

"Which is another way of saying no one is." He muttered, turning back to the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Western View Junior High, Violet Parr stood outside the school, waiting for everyone else's classes to end. She had managed to get out early, mainly because she had completed her in-class assignment in science class before everyone else. She was quite bright, getting high marks in most of her subjects. This was a side effect of one of her powers, as she had found out one day while looking up facts on Cephalopods (Squid, Cuttlefish, Octopi, etc.) out of interest. **[3]**

The bell rang, and she turned and looked up at the front door to see a boy with auburn hair, and carrying a book, walk out.

"Hey, Rydinger! Where're you headed?" someone called to him from inside the school.

Tony Rydinger. Her secret crush that only Dash and Kari McKeen, her only friend, knew about. She gaped as she watched his handsome face smile at his friends, before he continued walking down the steps towards the pavement.

"Hi, Tony!" said one of the girls as she walked past. Tony was one of those people, the popular ones.

"Hey, Tony, can I carry your books?" joked one of his friends.

"That's kind of funny." He said, laughing a bit.

"Hello." Violet accidently slipped out as he walked past her.

He stopped and turned to look at her, but saw no one there! '_Odd._' He thought '_I could have sworn…_' he shrugged and continued walking.

Unbeknownst to him, Violet re-appeared behind him, watching him walk away. She was a very shy person, and her bashfulness got the best of her when she was near him, making it hard to keep her power of invisibility in check.

Her power came from a large number of colour-controlling cells in her skin called chromatophores. These cells allowed her to change the colour all over her body at will, but her brain's use for them was to camouflage her, making her essentially invisible to all around her. These cells also produced light (called bioluminescence), so her shadow also disappeared when she did. To control these chromatophores, she needed to be very smart, and this enhanced the thinking and understanding parts of her brain as well. No wonder she had A's in most subjects. **[4]**

She turned and sat down, leaning against the wall, stunned by Tony.

"He looked at me!" she said to herself, quietly.

She peeked around the corner and watched him again as he disappeared down the road, before looking up to see her mum's car waiting, and her brother calling her.

"Come on, Violet!"

She quickly ran to the car and climbed in, ready to go home.

* * *

Two hours later, Bob drove into the driveway of their house, tired and annoyed from another day at work. He stopped the car's engine, eventually, opened the door and squeezed out…

Then slipped over, grabbing the car to stop himself from hitting the ground. He looked down to see a skateboard under his foot. He stood up and slid the offending object away, grumbling about kids leaving their toys in the driveway. He looked back to the car and removed his hand to see that he'd warped the metal in the roof with his super-grip.

"Oh, great!" he muttered.

He closed the door, which bounced back, as the roof had been folded in its path. He tried again before all-out slamming the door into the car. That did the trick! It also caused the window to shatter and fall out. Infuriated, he picked up the car to throw it down and smash it, but saw a young kid in the driveway, sitting on a tricycle, watching the spectacle with his mouth agape, right where Bob was about to throw the car.

Bob carefully put the car back down, then walked inside to join his family, still grumbling at how terrible his day had been.

* * *

**[1] No, they don't know about Jack-Jack's power' yet, as this follows directly along the lines of the movie.**

**[2] We aren't given a name for his school in the movie, so this is my guess at it, judging by the billboard at the Track Meet at the end of the movie.**

**[3] I've completely guessed most of the stuff to do with her schooling, as I live in Australia, and we have a completely different system to that in the U.S. Although, I did guess her age from the beginning of the chapter after looking the system up a bit in Wikipedia, but apart from that, it's guesswork.**

**[4] I'm sorry about that scientific paragraph, but I felt it was a good idea to put forward my idea on how she can turn invisible to the naked eye. I wonder if she could still be seen in infrared light, or ultraviolet…  
****Sorry, but I'm a nerd.**

**So, that's it for another chapter! A bit longer that the first two, but that's okay, so long as it's not too long for you guys.**

**Next time: Chapter 4: Super Dinner**


	5. Chapter 4: Super Dinner

**I'm back!**

**I've been a few days, as I've been sick recently, with a nasty cold. This is why there's been no Incredibles, Minecraft or The KSP for a while. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks to Qoheleth for informing me that this is not a transcript, it's a novelization. I've now fixed that in Chapter 1 and removed the annotation.**

**Anyways, Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Super Dinner**

By six PM, the five members of the Parr family were sat at their dinner table, with Helen feeding Jack-Jack baby food. Jack-Jack was making cooing noises, but she was making more noises than he was, with silly faces to match.

"Mom…"

"Uh, huh?" she responded to Dash's request for attention.

"You're making weird faces again." He complained.

"No I'm not."

"You're making weird faces, honey." Bob told her.

She looked over at Bob, who was reading the local newspaper, The Metroville Tribune, and not caring about his food.

"Do you have to read at the table?"

"Yeah." He said distractedly.

She turned back to look at Dash to see him trying to tear a chunk of meat out with his bare teeth, his fork impaled in the middle of it.

"Smaller bites, Dash! Yikes!" she turned to her husband. "Bob, can you help the carnivore cut his meat?"

He sighed and leaned over, grabbed Dash's imbedded fork and began cutting Dash's meat with his own knife.

"Dash, you have something wanna tell your father about school?" Helen asked, suggestively.

He quickly thought of a reply.

"Well, we dissected a frog!"

"Dash got sent to the office again."

"Good, good." Bob wasn't quite listening.

"No, Bob, that's bad."

"What?"

"Dash got sent to the office again." She repeated.

"What? What for?" he asked, now interested.

"Nothing!" Dash said through gritted teeth.

"He put a tack on the teacher's chair. DURING class."

"Nobody saw me. You could barely see it on the tape."

"He caught you on tape and you still got away with it? Whoa! You must have been booking! How fast did you think you were going?"

He leant in towards Dash, who started smiling at his father's approval. Bob sped up cutting.

"We are not encouraging this!" Helen complained.

"I'm not encouraging, I'm just asking how fast he was-"

"HONEY!"

The plate broke, and the knife dug straight through the placemat into the table. Bob pulled back into his chair, annoyed.

"Great! First the car, now I've got to pay to fix the table-"

"The car? What happened to the car?"

Bob simply pushed his plate towards Dash, picked up his now table-imbedded knife and newspaper, stood up and headed into the kitchen, now infuriated.

"Ahem." She attempted to dispel the awkwardness of the situation, before turning to Violet. "So, what about you, Vi, how was school?"

"Nothing to report." Her daughter said, glumly.

"You've hardly touched your food?"

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf."

"Well, it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta, what are you hungry for?"

"Tony Rydinger." Dash started teasing.

"Shut up!" Violet nervously glanced over to her mother.

"Well, you are!"

"I said shut up, you little insect!" She began threatening him with her fork.

"Well, she is!" he looked over at Helen.

"Do NOT shout at the table!" Helen demanded, not caring about the subject at hand. "Honey!"

"Kids, listen to your mother." Shouted a still distracted Bob.

'_Not helping._' Now SHE was annoyed, at Bob.

Dash picked up his cup to take a sip, then thought of the perfect tease.

"I bet she'd eat if we were having Tonyloaf."

"THAT'S IT!"

Violet leaped straight across to table at her brother, turning invisible as she went. Not that it helped, seeing as her clothes didn't vanish along with her. This didn't affect her ability to smack her brother though, before he rolled her off that is.

"You're gonna be toast!"

He began running in circles around the table, hitting Violet as he passed her, ignoring his mother's commands to stop. After what was about the fifth hit, Violet activated her second power, casting a forcefield right where her brother was running, causing him to bounce off it and hit the floor behind him. She laughed at his pain. **[1]**

"Hey! No force fields!" he yelled at her.

"You started it!" she retorted.

Helen stretched her arms out and wrapped then around both her kids, yelling for them to sit down. The two of them just ran underneath the table and continued their squabble, forcing Helen down onto the table.

* * *

Completely oblivious to the chaos in the dining room, Bob sat a new plate down on the breakfast bar in the kitchen and continued scanning the newspaper, until he found something interesting. Very interesting. He read the headline:

"'Simon J Paladino, long-time advocate of superhero rights is missing'?"

He knew Simon. He was a good friend of his back in the glory days. A good man. A hero to many.

"Gazerbeam."

Gazerbeam had the power of heat vision; he could produce blasts from his eyeballs that would heat anything it hit to several thousand degrees. A very useful, and dangerous ability. As Simon he never left the city, usually staying around Traction Avenue advocating for superhero rights. So either he was called out to something urgently, or…

"BOB! IT'S TIME TO ENGAGE!" Helen yelled from the dining room.

'_Uh, oh._'

He quickly dropped the newspaper and walked back into the dining room to see Helen bent across the table, arms stretched around Violet and Dash, both of whom were fighting under the table, with Jack-Jack laughing at the whole thing. It looked very peculiar.

"Do something! Don't just stand there! I need you to… intervene!"

"You want me to intervene!? Okay!" he walked over, grabbed the table and lifted it up, Helen, kids and all, into the air, causing Jack-Jack to laugh madly. "I'm Intervening! I'M INTERVENING!"

"Violet! Let go of your brother!"

Ding dong!

No one expected the doorbell to ring suddenly. The family dropped the squabble and returned to their seats. Even Jack-Jack stopped laughing.

"Hello?" Jack-Jack turned and asked to the door, smiling.

"Get the door." Bob told Dash, who speeded over to it and opened it to reveal Lucius, still Bob's friend, standing behind it.

"Hey, Lucius!"

"Hey, speedo! Hey Helen! Bob! Vi! Jack-Jack!"

"_Ice_ of you to drop by!" Bob joked.

"Hah! Never heard that one before."

"Hey, Lucius!"

Dash sipped some water from his cup and spat it into the air towards Lucius. Lucius quickly outstretched his hand and froze the stream of airborne water, before ducking, rolling over and catching it before it hit the ground.

"Haha!" he said triumphantly, standing up with his prize.

It was a sort-of game that he and Dash played when he came over.

"Oh!" Dash frowned, disappointed. "I like it when it shatters."

"I'll be back later!" Bob said suddenly, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you two going?" asked his wife.

"It's Wednesday."

"Oh, bowling night." She remembered. "Say hello to Honey for me Lucius."

"Will do, uh, goodnight Helen!" he replied as Bob pushed him out of the door. "Goodnight kids!"

Bob closed the door, causing the nearby vases to wobble on their shelves. Helen turned to Dash, frowning, and Dash smiled sheepishly.

"Don't think you've avoided talking about your trip to the principal's office, young man. Your father and I are still going to discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid whose been sent to the office, you know."

"Other kids don't have superpowers. Now, it's perfectly normal for you-"

"Normal? What do you know about normal?" Violet suddenly began yelling. "What does anyone in this family know about normal!?"

"Now wait just a minute, young lady-"

"He acts normal, Mom, I wanna BE normal! The only normal one is Jack-Jack, and he's not even toilet trained!"

Jack-Jack burst out laughing.

"Lucky."

The two women turned to Dash at this.

"Uh, I meant about being normal." He said quickly.

* * *

**[1] I'm not even going to bother trying to explain away the forcefields, because I have absolutely no idea how to produce one. I think it should have something to do with an immensely powerful magnetic field, but that would cause her entire body to disintegrate, because of reasons that I'm not sure the rest of you would understand. Maybe I'll try to explain someday.**  
**Ask me to do so in a review.**

**So, four chapters down, eighteen and an epilogue to go! A bit of a smaller one this time, only 1500, in contrast to my usual 2000. But, the next one will promise to be a bit longer, as Bob and Lucius do some moonlight hero work!**

**Next time: Chapter 5: We're Gonna Get Caught...**


	6. Chapter 5: We're Gonna Get Caught

**So, once again, sickness caused a lack of chapters. But I'm back today for more!**

**If you've seen NOTICE 2# on my YouTube channel, you'll also know that I didn't upload any Minecraft or The KSP yesterday either because of my cold. Writing, however, isn't so demanding.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We're Gonna Get Caught**

Bob and Lucius had driven off in Lucius' car, mainly because it was just about the only car that both Bob and Lucius could fit in, due to Bob's size. However, they didn't go bowling. Instead, they parked the car in an alleyway, turned on the Police Scanner in Lucius' car, and waiting, chatting about the glory days as they did so. Thus continuing the tradition they had followed for years.

"So now, I'm in deep trouble." Lucius was saying. "I mean, one more jolt of this death ray, and I'm an epitaph. Somehow I manage to find cover and what does Baron Von Ruthless do?"

"He starts monologuing." Bob answered, enjoying the story he'd heard many times before.

"He starts MONOLOGUING! He starts, like, this prepared speech about how feeble I am compared to him, how inevitable my defeat is, how THE WORLD WILL SOON BE HIS! Yadda, yadda, yadda. YAMMERING! I mean, the guy has me on a platter, AND HE WON'T SHUT UP!"

Suddenly an alert flared on the Police Scanner, and both Bob and Lucius turned their attention to it. Bob turned up the volume to listen.

"_We have a 2356…_"

"2356? What is that? Robbery?"

"This is just sad." Lucius said, shaking his head at his friend.

"Yeah, robbery. Want to catch a robber?"

"NO." Lucius stated firmly. "Tell you the truth, I'd rather go bowling. Look, what if we actually did what our wives THINK we're doing, just to shake thing up?"

Bob shook his head at Lucius.

Lucius had, by this point, adjusted to civilian life. That meant no more crime fighting, no more hero work, no more late-night floundering amongst robbers. Nothing. Zip, nada. Bob, however, still missed the glory days, and wanted to return the saving the world scene, but was stuck in the civilian world, with a stupid job, and a depressing family. He needed something new. Something to get him back out there, where he could help people.

* * *

Little did either of them know that they were being watched. A black car sat parked not for away from the alley they were in, and inside sat a woman, who was talking to someone on a high-tech phone.

"He's not alone," she reported, "The fat guy's still with him. They're just… talking.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Bob?" sighed Lucius.

"We're protecting people."

"Nobody asked us."

"You need an invitation?" Bab looked over at Lucius incredulously.

"I'd like one, yes. We keep sneaking out to do this, and… You remember Gazerbeam?" he turned to Bob.

"Yeah, there was something about him in the paper-"

"He had trouble adjusting to civilian life, too."

"When's the last time YOU saw him?"

"I don't SEE anyone from the old days, Bob, just you. And we're pushing our luck as it is."

"Oh, come on-"

"It was fun the first time, but is we keep doing this we're gonna get-"

The Police Scanner blared again.

"_We have a report of a fire…_"

Bob's face lit up, excitedly.

"A fire? We're close! YEAH, BABY!" he cheered.

Lucius reluctantly started the car.

"We're gonna get caught." He finished.

"WOOHOO! HAHA! FIRE! YEAH!"

'_This won't go well_' Lucius thought.

Neither of them noticed the black car following them.

* * *

They parked the car near the burning building, pulling on woollen jumpers and beanies with eye holes and a mouth hole, and rushed in. They ran through the apartment, grabbing everyone they could find, then met back up on the ground floor.

"Is that everybody?" Lucius yelled over the roaring flames as Bob returned to the ground floor.

"Yeah, that's everyone!"

They stepped out of the way as another section of the ceiling/floor above them collapsed near them.

"It better be!" Lucius yelled.

He tried to put out the flames with his ice, but the ice melted and evaporated before it got anywhere near the flames. He kept trying, but to no avail.

"Can't you put this out!?" Bob asked.

"I can't lay down a layer thick enough! It's evaporating too fast!"

"What might that mean!?"

"IT MEANS IT'S HOT! And I'm dehydrated, Bob!"

"You're out of ice!? You can't run out of ice! I thought you could use the water in the air!"

"THERE IS NO WATER IN THIS AIR! What's YOUR excuse!? Run out of muscle!?"

"I can't just go smashing through walls! The building's getting weaker by the second! It's gonna come down on top of us!"

"I WANTED TO GO BOWLING!"

The two of them ducked as another section of the ceiling collapsed, making sure not to drop any of their rescuees. They stood up and turned to see one of the apartment's wooden walls collapse from the roof damage, revealing a fire-ridden, but clear path to the brick wall of the building. Bob flipped the people in his arms onto his shoulders and turned to Lucius. **[1]**

"Alright, stay right on my tail; it's gonna get hot!"

He turned and ran towards the wall, Lucius right behind him, and, using his one free arm, smashed right through the wall and toppled over, sending the rescuees tumbling across the floor of the building they'd run into. The two looked back to see the building collapse into rubble behind them. They then turned to the rescuees, to make sure they were alright. Seeing them all alive, they turned to face each other and bumped fists, Lucius completely unamused.

Bob stood up, coughing. He grabbed onto a glass case to help him. Wait, glass case? He looked up to see that they had stumbled right into a jewellery store, at night, waring makeshift masks and looking just like robbers.

"Uh oh."

He stood fully upright. Bad decision, as that was right where the movement detection lasers were pointing.

"Oh, great."

The lights automatically turned themselves on, and the alarm rang out, signalling to the police that there'd been a break-in.

"Oh no." Lucius groaned, standing up. "That aint right!"

They started arguing as the police arrived.

"We look like bad guys!" yelled Lucius. "INCOMPETENT BAD GUYS!"

"YOU SAID YOU COULD GET WATER OUT OF THE AIR-"

"FREEZE!"

The two of them turned to see a police officer standing there, pointing a gun at the two of them. They held up their hands in surrender. Lucius noticed a drink fountain right next to him; just what he needed to get out of this situation. He reached out and grabbed a cup, putting a finger on the trigger of the fountain.

"FREEZE!" the policeman repeated.

"I'm thirsty." Lucius pulled the trigger.

"I SAID FREEZE!" The policeman moved closer.

"I'm just getting a drink."

Lucius slowly lifted the cup to his lips and drank, savouring the taste of the water.

"Ah."

"Alright," the policeman squeaked, shaking uncontrollably. ", you've had your drink. Now, I want you to-"

"I know, I know," Lucius dropped the cup. "Freeze."

On that word, he blasted ice at the policeman, encasing him even as the he fired his gun, alerting the other officers. Bob smashed through another wall, back into the alley where Lucius left the car.

"That was WAY too close." Lucius complained as they climbed in back into the car and removed their masks. "We are NOT doing that again."

Bob frowned at this, while Lucius, a stoic expression on his face, drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black car and the woman inside watched nearby as they two supers drove off, and the woman called up her phone again.

"_Verify you want to switch targets. Over._" The voice at the other end asked.

"Trust me," she said, in a Russian-American accent. "THIS is the one he's been looking for." **[2] [3]**

* * *

Lucius dropped Bob off at his house, and Bob walked up to the door. He quietly opened the door, looking around inside to make sure Helen wasn't still up, waiting for him, then walking in, humming to himself. He noticed a piece of chocolate cake on the breakfast bar. He took it and began eating it as he walked through the lounge room towards his and Helen's bedroom.

As he took another bite, he noticed one of their armchairs swivel around in its position. It was supposed to do that, that's how they were designed. But it could only do so if someone was sitting in it. He held the cake above his head, ready to through it, only to see his wife turn on the light next to the chair and fold her arms.

"I thought you'd be back by eleven." She stated, cross.

"I said I'd be back later." He said, relaxing.

"I assumed you'd be back later. If you came back at all, you'd be 'back later'."

"Well, I'm back, okay?"

He turned to continue towards the bedroom, only to have Helen grab his shoulder with an extended arm. Turning him back around, she walked over to him and picked a piece of grit of his shoulder. He winced. This was bad.

"It this rubble?"

"It was just a little workout." He lied, finishing the cake. "Just to stay lose."

She saw through this lie.

"You know how I feel about that, Bob!" she scolded. "Darn you, we can't blow cover again!"

"The building was coming down anyway-" He excused, turning again.

"WHAT!?"

She walked in front of him. He winced again.

"YOU KNOCKED DOWN A BUILDING!?"

"It was on fire, structurally unsound! It was coming down anyway."

"Tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanner again."

"Look, I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing."

"It IS a bad thing, Bob! Uprooting our family, again, so you can relive the glory days is a very bad thing!"

"Reliving the glory days is better than acting like they didn't happen!"

"Yes, They happened! But this, our family, is what's happening NOW, Bob, and you are MISSING this! I can't believe you don't want to go to your own son's graduation!"

"It's not a graduation! He's moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade!"

"It's a ceremony!"

"It's psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity, but if someone's genuinely exceptional-"

"This is not about you, Bob, this is about Dash!"

"You want to do something for Dash!? Then let him actually compete! Let him go out for sports!"

"I will NOT be made the enemy here! You KNOW why we can't do that!"

"BECAUSE HE'D BE GREAT!"

"THIS IS NOT. ABOUT. YOU!" She extended her body, making her taller than him.

Suddenly they heard a rustling, and looked to see a piece of paper shifting on a coffee table near the wall. She returned to normal proportions and they turned to where they knew their kids were.

"Alright, Dash, I know you're listening. Come on out." He beckoned.

"Vi, you too, young lady." She added.

"Come on. Come on out."

Slowly, Dash and Violet poked their heads out from behind a chair and the sofa, Violet becoming visible again as she did so. They sat down on their respective chairs.

"It's okay, kids, we're just having a discussion."

"A pretty loud discussion." Violet described.

"Yeah, but that's okay, because what's important is that mommy and I are always a team…"

Helen rolled her eyes at this, but moved to stand beside him all the same.

"Always united against… uh… the forces of… um…"

"Pigheadedness?" she suggested.

"I was going to say 'evil' or something." He whispered.

She ignored him and spoke to their kids.

"We're sorry we woke you. Everything's okay. Go back to bed, it's late."

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight."

"In fact," she pushed Bob's hand off her shoulder. ", we should ALL be in bed."

He turned and continued his journey to the bedroom, but she stood where she was for a moment, sadly thinking their life through her mind, before walking over to the light and turning it off, and following her husband to the bedroom. It had been a long day.

* * *

**[1] In a rescue, you have a rescuer, then you have the person they're rescuing, the rescuee. It's like in an interview, there's the interviewer and the interviewee. In training, there's the trainer and the trainee. It's just something I felt I needed to mention, seeing as it doesn't seem to exist in Microsoft Word's dictionary.**

**[2] Well, Mirage DOES sound vaguely Russian, doesn't she? Or is that just me?**

**[3] I had originally decided to split this chapter in two, but it's longer this way, so I kept it.**

**Well, that's the end of another chapter! Back to the nice, long 2000 words, just for you guys!**

**Next time: Chapter 6: Fired**


	7. Chapter 6: Fired

**Another chapter? On the same day? No! I shouldn't have!**

**But I did, so ha.**

**Anyways, Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fired**

The next morning, Bob woke up and followed his usual morning routine. He got out of bed, got dressed, had breakfast, packed up his paperwork and left. He first went to get the car window repaired, then continued to work. Upon arrival in his very small car, he got out, walked inside the building, made it to his cubicle and sat down to work at his desk top computer. No clients today, just dealing with the consequences of him helping Mrs Hogenson the day before.

"_Request claim on claim number 158…_" the person at the other end of the computer line was working on this too.

The phone beeped, signalling an incoming message from the secretary, but when he pressed the button to accept the message, all he could he was his boss yelling.

"_HAVE YOU GOT HIM YET!? WHERE IS HE!?_"

"_Mr Huph would like to talk to you in his office._" The secretary said, boredly.

He sighed.

"Now?"

"_Now!_" she replied, sternly.

He stood up, squeezed out of the cubicle and headed up to his boss' office. He never noticed the white haired woman, carrying a yellow cardboard folder, walk into his cubicle…

* * *

Bob stood in front of Mr Huph's desk, on which Mr Huph had placed four pencils on a board, lined up neatly with lines on the board, pointing towards Bob.

"Sit down, Bob." Said Mr Huph

Bob sat down, causing one of the pencils to roll out of its position. He quickly fixed this, then turned back to Bob.

"I'm not happy, Bob. NOT HAPPY."

He stood up, walked to the front of the desk and started pacing up and down in front of Bob.

"Ask me why." He ordered.

"Okay. Why?" Bob complied.

"Why what? Be specific, Bob."

"Why are you unhappy?"

"Your customers make me unhappy."

"What, you've gotten complaints?"

"Complaints I can handle. What I can't handle is your customers' inexplicable knowledge of Insuricare's inner workings! They're experts! EXPERTS, Bob! Exploiting every loophole, dodging every obstacle! THEY'RE PENETRATING THE BUREAUCRACY!"

"Did I do something illegal?"

"No." Mr Huph said as if he wished it HAD been illegal.

"Are you saying we shouldn't help our customers?"

"The law requires that I answer 'no'."

"We're supposed to help people!"

"We're supposed to help OUR people! Starting with our stockholders, Bob! Who's helping THEM out, huh!?"

Mr Huph sighed, calming down, putting his arm on his desk.

"You know, Bob, a company…"

Bob rolled his eyes.

"Is like an enormous clock." He finished for his boss. He'd heard this speech before.

"…is like an enormous cl—Yes, precisely! It only works if all the little cogs mesh together! A clock needs to be cleaned, well lubricated, and wound tight. The best clocks have jewel movements, cogs that fit, that fit, that co-operate by design…"

Bob had stopped listening. He'd heard this before, many times. And all he wanted was to just get back to work and not have to endure this drivel.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, a banging sound. It was coming from out the window. He looked to see a dark figure throw another person into a dumpster, then start smashing him, kicking him in what he could only assume was his stomach, as it was on the opposite side of the dumpster to the building. He had to go help— **[1]**

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, PARR!"

Mr Huph suddenly grabbed Bob's chin and dragged him down to face him.

"That man out there. He needs help-"

"Do not change the subject, Bob, we're discussing your attitude-"

"He is getting mugged!"

He pointed to the mugging, showing Mr Huph.

"Well, let's hope we don't cover him!"

That's it! That's enough. Bob would not endure this any longer. He had to go and help that man.

"I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked towards the door, when…

"Stop right now, or YOU'RE FIRED!"

Bob stopped in his tracks. Getting a new job wouldn't be easy. It was almost impossible to get a job in Metroville these days. And Helen wasn't working, if he lost his job, they'd have no income, they'd lose everything…

Mr Huph knew this, and he smiled, victoriously.

"Close the door…" he ordered, calmly. And Bob did so.

"Get over here, now."

Bob let go of the door knob, which he had crushed in anger. He turned and walked back to his boss.

"I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy." He said again.

Bob turned to look out the window, only to see the mugger throw the victim's walled on the ground and run away.

"He got away." Bob muttered through gritted teeth.

"Good thing, too."

Not just anger overtook Bob, now. It was hatred, rage. He picked up Mr Huph by the throat and, with a yell of fury, threw him straight through the wall, and several offices, out into the hallway. And as the employees turned to look through the hole Bob had created, to see him standing there, he realized just what damage he had done. If he'd been fired his family would have no income. Now, it was much worse. Now they all knew he was a super, one that had just done a bad thing.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Mr Huph was sent to a hospital immediately, where he was bound up almost completely; the impacts with the walls had broken almost all of his bones.

Bob sat outside the hospital room, not even daring himself to go in. He just sat outside, thinking over what had happened. It was one of those moments, when you are scared, unsure what will happen next, and just wanting it to happen now instead of alluding you and making you wait.  
Helen wouldn't like this. The entire family would have to move again, he'd need a new job, the SRP would have to come in; Oh, this was all so messed up.

The hospital room door opened. Bob looked up to see the head of the SRP, his old friend Rick Dicker, turning to face him, before turning and walking towards the lift. Bob ran to catch up with him. **[2]**

"How is he?" Bob asked him, rubbing his neck.

"He'll live."

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

"Oh, you think?"

"What can I say, Rick?"

"Nothing you haven't said before."

"Someone was in trouble."

"Someone's always in trouble."

"I had to do something!"

"Yeah. Every time you say those words it means a month and a half of trouble for me, Bob." He pressed the 'down' button on the lift doors. "It means hundreds and thousands of tax payers' dollars."

Bob sighed. "I know."

"We've got to pay to keep the company quiet, we've got to pay damages, erase memories, relocate your family."

Bob sighed again. He knew the procedure they had to go through. It was about as much trouble for these hard-working people as it was for him and his family.

"Every time it gets harder. Money, money, money, money, money—We can't keep doing this, Bob!"

Rick walked into the lift.

"We appreciate what you did in the old days, but those days are over. From now on, you're on your own."

The lift doors began closing, but Rick held them back, and turned back to speak to Bob again.

"Uh, listen, Bob. Maybe I could relocate you, you know, for old times' sake."

"No, I can't do that to my family again, everyone just got settled. I'll make it work, thanks."

Rick frowned at him, sadly.

"Take care of yourself."

He let go of the lift doors and let them close. Bob sighed for a third time.

* * *

Bob drove home in his very small car, sighing as he eventually made it stop. He got out, this time without slipping on a skateboard. He turned to see the same kid as yesterday, sitting on his tricycle, watching him.

"What are you waiting for!?" He asked aggressively.

"I don't know, something amazing, I guess." The boy replied.

Bob sighed yet again.

"Me too, kid."

* * *

He made it inside the house and entered what was essentially his study. It was also where he reminisced about the glory days, as it had an entire wall covered with posters, drawings, newspaper clippings and other such items. Right now, though, he just wanted to deal with the stuff in his suitcase. He turned on the light, moved over to his desk and opened the case, taking out the Insuricare Employee Handbook. He took it and ripped the whole thing in half, an impossible feat for someone who wasn't super strong, and tossed it in the bin.

He grabbed each piece of paper in turn and threw them in the bin, eventually just picking up the whole case and emptying it out.

Clang!

"Huh?"

He looked in the bin to see a yellow cardboard folder sticking out of it. It was thick, and seemed to have something metal in it, judging by the sound. He reaching in and picked it up. It was heavy, heavier than a cardboard folder filled with paper. He opened it to reveal a device made of metal, carrying a screen of some sort. How on earth such a thin device could hold a screen, or any data to show, was way beyond him. **[3]**

And yet when he held it, the screen began to light up, flashing the words, 'HOLD STILL'.

"'Hold still'?"

Suddenly it flashed a grid on his face, and four sections lit up, one by one. It also began to speak.

"_Match: Mr Incredible._"

He didn't expect that. He dropped it, and a thin metal rot flipped open on the left side, and began flashing a lighted around the room, scanning it. When finished, and scanner closed, and the voice spoke again.

"_Room is secure. Commence message._"

The screen then showed an image, a video, of a woman with white hair, wearing a grey-blue suit over a green shirt. She had tanned skin, green eyes, and was speaking with a vaguely Russian, yet definitely American accent.

"_Hello, Mr Incredible. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured your secret is safe with us._"

He picked up the screen and stood up as she continued.

"_My name is Mirage. We have something in common: according to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention as this message is classified and will not be repeated._"

He quickly put the screen down on his desk and he scrambled to find a pen and some paper as the message continued.

"_I represent a top secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology and we have need of your… unique… abilities._"

He found a pencil and began to write notes down on his piece of paper. Mirage disappeared from the screen, which then showed an image of a pentapodal robot with a sphere-shaped body. **[4]**

"_Something has happened to our remote testing facility…_"

"HONEY!" Helen suddenly called from outside the study.

"Huh? Wha-what?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, okay." He turned back to the screen and his notes.

"_Although it is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and to our facilities, jeopardising hundreds of millions of dollars' worth of equipment…_"

"Is someone in there?" she called again.

"It's the TV, trying to watch!"

This time the lie worked.

"_Because of its highly sensitive nature…_"

"Well, stop trying! It's time for dinner!"

"One minute!"

"_If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary._"

He looked down to write 'BIG $' on the card. If he did this it would more than make up for his lost job!

"_Call the number on the card, voice matching will be used to ensure security. The supers aren't gone, Mr Incredible, YOU'RE still here! You can still do great things! Or you can listen to police scanners. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it._"

The message ended, and Bob, Mr Incredible, sat in his chair taking it all in. How did she know he used a Police Scanner—no, that's was of the least importance. But this payment… this would solve their newfound financial problems. They could do whatever they wanted!

But, more importantly, he would be back in action. He looked up at his wall of memorabilia, the good things he did, the glory days. Mirage was right. He was Mr Incredible. He had done great things. He still could. He just needed to find the opportunities to do so. He turned to his supersuit, standing proudly in its glass case to the left of his desk. Maybe it was time to shake the dust off of it.

The screen beeped at him, and he turned to look at it to see a small card poke out of the bottom of it, displaying Mirage's name and a phone number. Then the message did what all secret messages tend to do;

"_This message will self-destruct._"

"Uh oh."

The explosion released a lot of smoke into the room. He coughed and spluttered, opening the door, only for the smoke detectors to detect it, and the emergency sprinkler system to activate, spraying him, and the other members of his family, with cold water. He could hear Dash and Violet whooping in the kitchen.

* * *

He and Helen spent the rest of the evening drying the books, chairs and other items that were sprayed by water, which included pretty much everything really. Helen dealt with the chairs, while Bob dried the books with a hair dryer. He wasn't paying attention to that, though. His mind was still on Mirage's message. He didn't hear Helen walk up to him.

"You are one distracted guy."

"Hmm?" he turned off the hair dryer and started paying attention to her. "Really? I don't mean to be."

"I know you miss being a hero, and your job I frustrating, and I just want you to know how much it means to me that you stay at it anyway." She planted a kiss on his cheek and walked back to the chairs.

His job. He needed to tell her. This would be awkward.

"Um, honey, about the job…"

"What?"

"S-something's happened…"

"What?"

"The, um…"

"What?"

No, no, no, he just could not tell his wife about his lost job, it would be too difficult. He could tell her about the message, but she'd only be even angrier about that. He'd have to come up with an excuse for his secret mission.

"The company is sending me to… a… a conference!"

"A conference?"

"Out of town, and I'm just going to be gone or a few days."

"They've never sent you to a conference before."

Oh dear. What if she saw through THIS lie?

"This is good isn't it!"

What?

"Y-yes."

"You see? They're finally recognising your talents! You're moving up!" she walked over to him, a broad smile on her face. "Oh, honey, this is wonderful!"

She hugged him, and he felt bad for lying about it.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Even so, when he returned to his office, which was only slightly burned from the explosion, and only slightly wet from the sprinklers, he picked up the phone and called Mirage using the number on the card.

"_Hello?_"

"This is Mr Incredible." He rotated his chair to face his suit, a determined look on his face.

"I'm in."

* * *

**[1] I think it's called a dumpster. I live in Australia, and we don't have those things all over the place where I live, or anywhere near where I live. Am I wrong?**

**[2] What Americans call an elevator, British and Australian people call a lift. It's just a different word for the same thing, and, quite frankly, there doesn't seem to be much problem for most with using the term 'elevator' here in Australia. I, however, will continue to use 'lift'.**

**[3] This is what we call an iPad. What? It was 1971! They wouldn't have known what an iPad was back then.**

**When I say 1971, it's what I've guessed. According to Edna later in the film, Stratogale died in 1957. However, you will see that she was at the wedding earlier in the film, therefore, I've guessed the year of the wedding to be 1956, therefore fifteen years later would be 1971. Make sense to you?**

**[4] 'Pent' is a Latin word which means five, and pod means leg or foot. So pentapod means five legs. Starfish are pentapods. Why do I get the feeling that I'm starting to sound like Stephen Fry?  
****Google 'QI' if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**So, yet another chapter over! A bit of a long one this time, 2800 words! I couldn't find a place where I could feasible split this up without each chapter being rather small or not working. There will probably be several more very long chapters in future, such as the final battle with the—**

**OOPS! Spoilers!**

**Next time: Chapter 7: Mr Incredible vs. The Omnidroid**


	8. Chapter 7: Mr Incredible v The Omnidroid

**I'm back! I'm sorry about not posting since last Sunday, but I felt that it would be easier, with school and recording videos and all, if I only wrote and uploaded on Sundays…**

**DURING the school term, that is.**

**I'm now on holiday! Two weeks of free break before term 3, and so I can upload as many chapters as I like! But likely not this week, as tomorrow I've got several appointments to get to, Tuesday I'm going to be out of the house helping a friend with homework, Wednesday and Thursday I'm doing some things that need doing in my room, and Friday I have yet another appointment. But rest assured that I'll be spending as much of any time I have left this week and all of next week novelizing PIXAR's The Incredibles!**

**So, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter and look forwards to next time!**

**Chapter 7: Mr Incredible vs. The Omnidroid**

The next morning, Bob woke up early, making sure not to disturb his wife, and made his way to his study. He opened the case and pulled on the suit. It was a tough job, as he had put on a lot of weight in the last fifteen years, and the suit didn't fit him as well anymore. And, when he finally did manage to pull it on, the belt snapped off, flying all over the study and hitting the lamp, breaking it. At least it didn't wake up Helen; she would be furious if she saw him pulling on the suit. **[1]**

Anyway, when he finally did manage to put it on, he quietly made his way to the airport in his car. Luckily no one was out driving yet, as it was only 5:30. When he arrived, he found a big, high-tech, stingray-inspired plane waiting for him, surrounded by guards who were wearing grey suits and tinted visors, all watching him, none too impressed by the mass of fat that he'd grown. Mirage walked out of the plane, looked him up and down once, then spoke.

"Climb in, I'll give you a mission brief on the way."

Mr Incredible did as she said, and the plane took off, heading towards an island in the middle of the ocean, the HQ of the secret government division, an island called Nomanisan. **[2]**

* * *

As they approached the island, the windshield closed over, darkening the room, and Mirage walked over to the desk to begin the briefing. Mr Incredible turned in his chair to see a glass screen slide up from the desk until it reached its full height, images of the five-legged robot displayed upon it.

"The Omnidroid 9000 is a top secret prototype battle robot." Mirage began, starting the video briefing. "It's artificial intelligence allows it to solve any problem it's confronted with, and, unfortunately-"

"Let me guess." Mr Incredible interrupted, understanding. "It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders."

"We lost control." She admitted. "And now it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel on the island for their own safety."

"How am I going in?"

The screen showed a bird's-eye view of the island, as well as a side-on view.

"The Omnidroid's defences necessitate an air drop of five thousand feet. It's cloaking devices make it difficult to track, although we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island."

The southern part of the bird's-eye view lit up.

"Oh, one more thing: Obviously it represents a significant investment-"

"You want me to shut it down without completely destroying it?" he finished, having heard this kind of speech before.

"Well, you ARE Mr Incredible."

He made his way to the escape pod hangar at the end of the ship, strapped himself in, and allowed the guard in charge to lower him into the pod… until he got stuck. His fat stomach had blocked him from sliding into the pod. The guard tried again, five times, before getting annoyed and turning the motors to maximum and forcing him in. The top of the escape pod was fixed in place, and the pod moved into position, then Mirage walked over to give Mr Incredible one final piece of info.

"I've got to warn you: it's a learning robot. Every moment you spend fighting it only increases it's knowledge of how to beat you."

"Shut it down, do it quickly, don't destroy it."

"And don't die."

"Great, thanks." He said sarcastically, before the pod launched from the hanger and dropped over the island, activating propellers to slow down.

When landed, he opened the pod's lid just fine, but once again got stuck due to his massively fat stomach. After a few tries, he dropped back in and smashed the walls of the pod, sending them flying, and him free. He stood up and stretched, happy to be back in action, and ready for battle.

"Showtime." He said to himself before running into the jungle.

* * *

It turns out that not only was he massively fat, he was also massively un-fit. Back in the glory days, he could run for two hours and not even break a sweat. But as he jogged through the jungle, he found he had to stop after only ten minutes! He stretched again, then forced himself to keep going, sliding down the moss on a steep hill, making his way down.

After running for half an hour, he stopped to take a break, resting his hand on a tree. He looked around. He'd so far seen no sign of the giant robot, and that seemed the same here. Just trees, bushes, moss, scratch marks, twigs—wait, what?

He turned to look at the tree he was resting on. It indeed had a massive scratch mark on it. Something had struck the tree and had torn a hole right through the moss and the bark, gouging out a dent in the surface. He looked down to see a cross-shaped mark on the ground. It looked just like one of the Omnidroid's feet…

He suddenly heard trees being ripped out behind him, and turned to see a massive, metal, armour-plated, five legged robot, staring down at him, rearing up two 'limbs', about to attack him. He gaped at the sight.

'_The Omnidroid!_' he realised.

He ducked out of the way of a limb as it struck near him, then rolled out of the way of the second, coming to a stop on his feet behind it. The machine turned and attacked, striking his arm with a limb, tearing a hole in his suit and his arm. He glared at it, holding his arm in pain.

As the robot attacked again, he jumped over the robot and out of the way, then turned at punched the robot with all his might, sending it flying thirty metres into a tree, upside down. Then it stood up, undeterred.

"Uh oh."

It ran at him and he tried jumping over it again, only for it to predict where he would end up and smacking him into a tree, which collapsed. It retracted it's legs and rolled out of the way, then stood and looked at it's target, coming up with an idea. It balled up again and rolled towards him. He jumped out of the way, then ran as it turned and headed for him again. He ran through the jungle, ignoring his burning lungs as the Omnidroid slowly caught up with him. He turned back to see this and jumped out of the way, and off a steep, rocky cliff.

He landed safely on a rocky outcrop and turned to see the metal ball falling after him. He jumped out of the way again, and watched as the machine stood up again on a lower outcrop. He grabbed a boulder and through it at it, but didn't do any damage. In fact, it gave the machine the idea to throw boulders at him. He managed to duck for the first two, then got struck by the third, knocking him back into the cliff wall. At attacked again, but he moved out of the way and the limb was imbedded in the rock.

Re ran as fast as he could away from it, formulating a plan, but the robot pulled it's limb out, and jumped, landing right next to him, sending him flying off the outcrop into the pit below to cliff. He hit the ground, followed by the Omnidroid. He quickly stood up and grabbed the grasper of a limb that was flying towards him. The Omnidroid moved forward, pushing him backwards. Mr Incredible felt heat on the back of his neck, and turned to see a bubbling pit of lava behind him.

'_I'M IN A VOLCANO!?_' he realised, and faltered for a moment.

It wasn't much, but his moment of weakness allowed the Omnidroid to push him right to the edge, where he tried with all his might to stop himself from falling in. he looked back at the lava, then at the Omnidroid, staring at him with it's evil, ever-present stare. Then he yelled, and, with as much strength as he could muster, turned the tables on the robot and threw it into the lava, and it sank into the molten rock.

He laughed at it and turned to leave, when he felt his spine twist, painfully. He doubled over, clutching his back.

"Oh, my back!"

Suddenly, a glowing hot, and very much still functional Omnidroid burst out of the rock behind him. He turned to see it whip two of it's limbs out of the lava, and it's graspers opened to full and started spinning like red-hot rotors, moving towards him. The rock brock beneath him, and he jumped onto a small slab that has begun to float away, only for the robot to grab his legs, smack him down on the rock slab that was still connected to the surface, then grab his arms with another limb and pull.

He yelled in pain as the two arms threatened to rip him in two, when suddenly, his spine snapped back into place, and the pain stopped. He laughed again and ripped the grasper holding his arms off the robot. He dropped to the ground, and ducked under the machine. He waiting for the sensor on the bottom of the robot to open, then grabbed it and ripped it out, throwing it into the lava.

He didn't watch as it burst into flame, and he climbed inside the big hunk of metal. He ducked out of the way as the machine struck limb after limb into it's tough shell, trying to get at him. As the machine stopped striking itself and the area stopped shaking, he looked inwards to see a massive power generator in the centre.

Finally figuring out how to beat the machine, he punched the top sensor out of it, and tapped the machine, whistling. He ducked back in, and the machine reacted just how he expected it to, reaching in and pulling out it's own power generator, shutting it down. He climbed out as the robot fell, and walked off, pleased with his good work. He never once noticed the robotic bird on a branch, watching him with it's camera eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Mirage turned back to her boss, who stared at the screen with an impressed look on his face. The screen shown what the robot bird 'saw', which, at this time, was Mr Incredible walking away from the defeated Omnidroid.

"Surprising. We must bring him back." He said. "Sound the all clear, and invite him to dinner."

She nodded, and carried out his orders.

* * *

Later, Mr Incredible stepped out of one of the pods that carried people around on this island. He was dressed in a gray-blue suit, with a red tie, and his mask to conceal his identity. He made his way over to a door at the other end of the hallway, opened it and looked beyond. He saw a big room, bordered on two sides with stone walls, one side with a glass wall, giving an excellent view of the island, and on the other by a wall of molten hot lava. A large table sat in the centre of the room, and two stone statues sat on either side by the lava, yet not a single person was in sight.

He looked at his watch to see that he was on time, then began to proceed into the room when the lava wall split in two and a passage way opened. He hid behind the door and watched as Mirage stepped out, wearing a dark green dress and listening to someone.

This person was hiding behind the lava wall, and so he seemed dark, as any light reflecting off of him was being massively outshined by the lava. He seemed to be giving Mirage some instructions. Mr Incredible quickly closed the door and returned to the pod, decided that he wasn't supposed to see that, and pretended to have only just arrived. He stepped out again as Mirage opened the doors.

"Am I overdressed?" he asked her.

"Actually, you look rather dashing." She replied.

The two sat down at either end of the long table, which was covered in plates with various fruits and meats, and a plate at either end near their seats.

"I take it our host is-" he began, referring to her boss.

"I'm sorry, but he won't be dining with us tonight." She apologised. "He hopes you'll understand."

"Of course. I usually make it a point to know who I'm working for."

"He prefers a certain amount of anonymity. Surely you of all people understand that."

"I was just wondering," he began to ask. ", of all the places to settle down, why live-"

"With a volcano?" she finished. "He's attracted to power. So am I. It's a… weakness we share."

"It seems a bit unstable." He referred to the volcano.

"I prefer to think of it as misunderstood."

"Aren't we all?"

"Volcanic soil is among the most fertile on Earth. Everything at the table was grown right here."

He turned to look at the glass of wine he'd just taken a sip from, intrigued by this information.

"How does it compare?" he asked, stroking her own glass.

"Everything's delicious." He replied, politely and truthfully.

* * *

**[1] Inspired by the teaser trailer for the film**

**[2] As I'm sure you've noticed, I just made that whole thing up, just to keep the story flowing.**

**The average chapter length is getting longer, it seems! 2500 words. Should I stop counting?**

**Anyway, another chapter down! How are you enjoying this story? Do you have any complaints, comments, anything? If so, post a review! If not, post a review anyway!**

**Next Time: Chapter 8: No Capes!**


	9. Chapter 8: No Capes!

**I've currently nothing to say, so I'll simply begin.**

**Chapter 8: No Capes!**

The plane returned to Metroville late the next morning, and Bob, who had made sure to change out of his suit and into normal clothes, immediately embraced his wife and told her about what he referred to as a pay rise, which was actually the payment from Mirage's agency. The family was suddenly much happier, as Bob started spending more time with his wife and children, helping Violet with her homework, playing with racing cars or playing catch with Dash (which usually involved a very large and deserted field), even electing to feed Jack-Jack!

With the new money in the bank account, he made sure to buy himself a new, sleek, sports car which partially resembled his old Incredibile. He made sure he could actually fit in this car, and in fact the whole family could fit in it comfortably. When he got home to find Helen frowning at him and the new car, he showed her the other car he'd bought, a small, bright red car that he knew she'd like.

One day he looked in the mirror and decided to lose some weight. So, on the days when he would have gone to work, he drove down to the train yard, pulled on a tank top, and started pulling large trains, lifting heavy carriages, and doing other various exercises, making sure to take measures to ensure that Helen didn't find out. And, one day, he measured his waist to find it at a size which he could agree with.

* * *

Two months after his battle with the Omnidroid, the day after he found his weight was at a comfortable level, Bob stood by his bed, dressed in his 'work' suit, staring down at the rip in his supersuit from the battle. Helen had so far not noticed any difference in the suit, but he had decided that he needed to get it fixed before she did.

"Hurry, Honey! Or you'll be late for work!" she called from the front of the house.

He quickly packed the suit into his suitcase and headed to the front, where he found his wife standing waiting for him in her dressing gown. He smiled at her and made his way out the door, then turned back to her.

"Have a great day, honey." She told him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Help customers, climb ladders-"

"Bring bacon?"

"All that jazz."

She kissed him, and he made his way to the sports car, sat down and drove off, while Helen watched from the door.

He never went to Insuracare, of course. Instead, he drove to the house owned by the old friend of all supers, Edna Mode. She was, essentially, the fashion designer of superheroes in the glory days, making the suits off all supers. She made them cool-looking, live up to their wearers, and most importantly, practical. She could make the suits work for whatever powers she came across, and whatever situations she figured their wearers would encounter. If anyone could fix his suit, it was her.

He drove to her home, which was a big block filled with lawns and gardens, with her home building and fashion workshop in the centre, and surrounded by solid concrete walls with hedges, and an entrance gate made with highly advanced laser technology.

He stopped outside the gate, and the screen to the left of it turned on to show one of her security guards. Bob wound down his window to talk to the guard.

"_You have an appointment?_" the guard asked though his microphone.

"I'm an old friend." Bob replied. "I just wanted to-"

"_All visitors are required to make-_"

He suddenly fell back, being hit by a rolled up newspaper. Bob knew that the person holding this newspaper was the person herself, Edna Mode.

"_Get back! Go check the electric fence or something._" The little woman ordered, before climbing up to look into the screen, her large nose taking up most of it. "_What is it? Who are you? What do you want?_"

Bob simply pulled down his sunglasses so she could see him.

"_My god, you've gotten fat._" She breathed before inviting him in. The laser gates opened and he drove up to her small, privately owned car park, and walked inside to meet her.

* * *

"Yes, things are going quite well." She told him as they walked through her house towards her plaza. "Quite well, my god, no complaints. But, you know, it's not the same, not the same at all."

"Weren't you just on the news? Some show in Prayge, Prague?"

"Milan, dahling. Milan." she told him, using her characteristic pronunciation of the word 'darling'.

"Supermodels. Hah! Nothing super about them!" she complained as they walked into the plaza. "Spoilt, stupid little stick figures with poufy lips, who care only about themselves."

"I used to design for GODS!" she proclaimed. "Hmm, but perhaps you've come with a challenge, eh? I was surprized to get your call."

"E, I just need a patch job."

He handed her the suit.

"Hmm, this is megamesh, outmoded, but very sturdy, and YOU'VE TORN RIGHT THROUGH IT!" she pulled her hand through the hole. "What have you been doing, Robert? Moonlighting hero work?"

He quickly thought of a lie to kick her off his scent.

"Must've happened a long time ago."

"I see." She sighed and held the up by her fingers and threw it into a nearby bin. "This is a hobo suit, dahling, you can't be seen in this! I won't allow it! The nineteen fifties, maybe, but now? Egh!" **[1]**

He quickly pulled it out of the bin.

"What do you mean? YOU designed it!"

"I never look back, dahling, it distracts from the now." She turned and sat in one of her enormous, red-cushion seats. "You need a new suit, that much is certain."

"A new suit?" he sat down in another seat, dwarfing it by far. "Where the heck am I gonna get a new suit?"

"YOU CAN'T! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'm far too busy, so ask me now, before I again become sane!"

He sat there for a moment, taking in what she'd just said.

"Wait. You want to make me a suit?" he asked, curious. He'd only come here to get his old one fixed, but a new one? Maybe it was time for a refit.

"You push too hard dahling!" she said, but then again, she said that to all supers who asked for suit. "But I accept!"

She pulled a pen and a notepad out of a drawer in the table next to the chairs, and began drawing.

"It will be bold. Dramatic! HEROIC!"

"Yeah! Something classic, like, uh… Dynaguy! Oh, he had a great look! Oh, the cape and the boots!"

"No capes!" she yelled as a ball of paper hit his face.

"Isn't that MY decision?"

"Do you remember Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers, nice man, good with kids."

"Listen, E-"

She jumped onto the table.

"November 15th of 58! All was well, another day saved, when his cape snagged on a missile fin!"

"Thunderhead was not the brightest-"

"Stratogale! April 23rd, 57! Cape caught in a jet turbine!" **[2]**

"E, you can't generalize about-"

"Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snag on take-off! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! NO CAPES!"

She jumped off the table and began to walk towards the stairs leading to her private workshop.

"Now, go on! You're new suit will be ready before your next assignment."

'_NEXT assignment?_' he'd only been given one!

"You know I'm retired from hero work!" he said, standing up and walking over to her.

She stopped climbing the stairs and turned to him.

"As am I, Robert, yet here we are!"

"E, I only need a patch job, for sentimental reasons." He handed his old suit to her.

She sighed. "Fine. I will also fix the hobo suit." She continued climbing the stairs.

"You're the best of the best, E!"

"Yes, I know, dahling, I know."

* * *

**[1] What she actually said was "Fifteen years ago, maybe, but now?", But I figured that it would make a bit more sense like this.**

**[2] This was the moment I was referring to in the annotations of chapter 6.**

**A bit short again, but that's fine. **

**Next time: Chapter 9: Another Conference**


	10. Chapter 9: Another Conference

**Here we go! Back again, and now you have me for the whole week!**

**Except possibly Tuesday.**

**I know, I promised I'd be writing for the whole week, but Tuesday morning I'm going to the movies, so I'll only upload in the afternoon. I'll probably upload two chapters on that day anyways, having written an extra one the day before, but don't be disappointed if Tuesday is bland, okay?**

**And now, Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Another Conference**

A few days later, the phone rang in Bob's office, and he picked it up to hear Mirage's voice, overlaying the whirring of computers in the background.

He remembered that Helen would have also heard the phone ring elsewhere in the house. She would try to pick it up.

"I've got it!" he yelled down the hall to her. "I've got it! Don't answer it, honey, I've got it!"

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"_We have a new assignment for you._" Mirage's voice came through. "_How soon can you get here?_"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"_See you there._"

"Goodbye."

He put the phone down and headed for the door. He opened to door to get to the laundry to pack, only to find Helen standing behind it, arms crossed, lips pursed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who was that, honey?" his wife asked, putting on a fake smile. "The office?"

"Another conference." He lied quickly. "Short notice, I know, but duty calls."

He squeezed past her and continued on his way, not entirely sure he'd convinced her. And he hadn't.

Helen turned back and looked into his study, arms crossed again. She'd listened in on the phone call, and heard some unknown woman ask him how soon he could get 'there'. Where's there? What's he up too? Was he meeting someone in secret?

'_Oh, Bob._' She thought of the worst: Was this the end of their marriage?

* * *

The next morning, Bob made his way to the car, putting his suitcase, containing his new supersuit, on the back seat, and sat down in the roomy driver's seat. He closed the vertical door, started the car and clipped up the seat belt. Then Helen came out of the house.

"Bob?"

"Yeah, what's up honey?" he asked as he adjusted the rear-view mirrors.

She breathed in, driving her bad thoughts from her head.

"Ha-have a great trip!" she leaned down to look in the car's window at him.

"Thanks, honey." He replied, monotonously, not a good sign. "I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you," she added. ", so much."

He turned to her, genuinely smiling lovingly at her.

"I love you too."

She kissed him goodbye and he drove off, waving back to her before continuing on his way to the airport.

* * *

A few hours later, Mr Incredible found himself on another stingray-inspired plane on his way to Nomanisan Island. He was wearing the new supersuit Edna had made, and he had to admit, she's done a fantastic job with it.

The new suit was bright red, with black gloves and boots, black around the top of the collar and around the lower abdomen region, making him appear to be wearing his underpants on the outside, but many suits had that. The suit had an orange belt, a black mask, and a yellow black and orange i symbol on its chest. It was made of a material Edna called 'superspandex', named due to its similar appearance and properties to spandex.

He was sat in the pilot's seat, but he wasn't flying. The plain was on permanent autopilot, a very reliable one at that. His hands were free to eat the prawns that were sitting in a bowl next to his seat, and drink from the wine glass on the pedestal on the other side.

"_This is your automated captain._" The autopilot spoke to him. "_Would you care for more mimosa?_"

"Don't mind if I do." He replied, and his wine glass shot down into the pedestal and refilled itself. "Thanks."

"_You're welcome._"

The plane turned as it approached the island, and the autopilot spoke up again.

"Currently 78 degrees Fahrenheit in Nomanisan, perfect weather for flying."

The plane flew around the island as it made its way towards the aircraft hangar, giving Mr Incredible a fantastic view of the island in the process.

"_Please fasten your seatbelt, we're beginning our decent._" The computer warned.

Mr Incredible did as the plane said, and held on as the plane dived into the ocean off shore of the island. The plane 'flew' into a man-made cave underneath the island and stopped as it reached a metal-lined automated hangar bay. The hangar bay doors closed and the room emptied of water. The plan sank and landed on the floor and a tube carrying one of the transport pods docked into the door of the plane.

Mr Incredible undid his seat belt, and turned to see the door opening, revealing and pod, and Mirage inside it.

"Hello, Mr Incredible." She greeted him.

He stood up and walked into the pod, allowing her to get a full look at him.

"Nice suit." She complimented.

"Thanks." He replied as he sat down. "Nice to be back, Mirage."

The pod's door closed and the machine made its way down the long track to the headquarters.

Once at HQ, the pod stopped and its doors opened, and Mirage and Mr Incredible stepped out. They made their way through the bland grey hallways to a lift, which took them up to a hotel room on the highest floor. The room had a cobblestone floor, a big king sized bed on one side, comfy chairs and a coffee table on the other side, a green carpet in the middle and an excellent view of the island from a balcony on the opposite side from the lift.

"You will be briefed on your next assignment in the conference room at 2:00." Mirage informed Mr Incredible. "D wing, room A-113."

"2:00. Got it." Replied Mr Incredible as he walked into the room.

"See you there." She finished as the lift doors closed.

Mr Incredible dropped his suitcase, now containing his ordinary clothes, on the bed, grabbed a lemon from a fruit basket on the coffee table and walked onto the balcony, surveying the beautiful jungle landscape.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house in Metroville, Helen vacuumed the wooden floor outside Bob's office. She opened the door and sighed as shefound that it hadn't been vacuumed in ages. She kept her eyes on the floor to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Bob's memorabilia for the glory days. Then, as she quickly spun her head over the side of the room to move the vacuum, she notices something.

She turned back to the case that Bob kept his supersuit in and noticed something: the suit had a seam. The suit had gotten fixed recently, which means that it had been in use recently, which means that Bob had been lying to her. And there's only one person who would know about this if Helen didn't, and that's the person who fixed the suit. There's only one person who could do that.

"Edna!"

She dropped the vacuum cleaner and ran to the phone, calling up the old friend of all supers.

"I'd like to speak to Edna, please."

"_This IS Edna._" The voice on the other end said.

"E?" she exclaimed. "This is Helen."

"_Helen who?_"

"Helen Parr? You know…" she sighed. She'd never thought she'd need to use THIS name again: "Elastigirl?"

"_DAHLING!_"

Helen dropped the phone in surprise, fumbling with it for a moment before returning it to her ear.

"_It's been such a long time after all these years, so long!_"

"Yes, yes it's been a while. Listen! There's only one person Bob would trust to patch a supersuit and that's YOU, E."

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes. Marvellous, isn't it? Much better than those horrible pyjamas he used to wear._"

"Huh?"

"_They're all finished, when are you coming to see?_"

"Look, I'm calling about-"

"_Don't make me beg, dahling, I won't do it, you know!_"

"Beg? Ah, no, I-I'm calling a beg—about suit, a Bob—BOB'S SUIT! I'M CALLING ABOUT BOB'S SUIT!"

"_You come in one hour, dahling! I insist, okay? Okay, goodbye!_"

She just hung up on her.

From the sound of her voice, Edna was excited about something, apparently something to do with Bob's suit that Helen didn't know about. AND she has an appointment with her in one hour. This was not good. This was gonna be fun…

* * *

**This was difficult and annoying to write, and so will the next few chapters. However, I'm looking forward to writing a particular future chapter, I just need to get past the next few first…**

**Next Time: Chapter 10: Syndrome**


	11. Chapter 10: Syndrome

**Chapter 10: Syndrome**

2:00, and Mr Incredible made his way down the bleak, grey hallways to the conference room. Entering the room, he found a large, long table, glazed with a giant S, with many tall chairs on either side of it, yet no one was actually in the room. He turned and looked at the giant clock above the doors, only to find that his timing was correct. Puzzled, he sat down into one of the chairs and waited.

Suddenly, the far wall slid up, revealing the jungle outside, and a big, grey, penta-podal robot. Only this one was much larger than the first one he'd fought.

The Omnidroid was back.

He gasped and jumped out of his chair to escape, only for the machine to grab him with one of it's graspers, and fling him over it the other side of a clearing. He smashed into a large boulder, and then he heard what sounded like an announcer.

"_It's BIGGER!_"

The robot grabbed him and flung him twice more, each time sending him toppling to the ground.

"_It's BADDER!_"

The Omnidroid finally grabbed him and held him up, turning two of it's graspers on either side of him into rotors, threatening to cut his head off.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it's TOO MUCH FOR MR INCREDIBLE!_"

Mr Incredible looked up to the top of the Omnidroid to see a man fly down with rocket boots and land on the robot's camera 'eye'. This man had long, sticking up, orange hair, wearing a black suit with a large white S on it, white boots and gloves and a black mask.

"It's finally ready!" the man yelled with glee.

The man pressed a button on his wrist, and the robot stopped spinning it's grapers and moved Mr Incredible closer to the man.

"You know, I had to go through quite a few supers to get it ready to fight you," he said. ", but, man, It wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some MAJOR modifications! Sure, it was difficult, but you are worth it! I mean, after all, I am your biggest fan."

'_What!?_' only one person has said that.

"Buddy?" Mr Incredible asked.

"My name is not BUDDY!"

Buddy pressed another button on his wrist, and the machine threw Mr Incredible to the ground, hard.

"And it's not 'Incrediboy', either!" Buddy yelled as he landed softly on the ground. "THAT ship has sailed! All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help, and what did you say to me!? 'Fly home, Buddy, I work alone'."

Mr Incredible hadn't thought of that at the time, he'd just been trying to deal with Bomb Voyage. But now he thought about it, and realised where he'd gone wrong.

"It tore me apart, but I learnt an important lesson: you can't count on anyone, especially your heroes."

"I was wrong to treat you that way," Mr Incredible apologised, leaned against the rocky wall of the base. "I'm sorry."

"See? NOW you respect me, because I'm a threat. And that's the way it works."

Mr Incredible looked to his left to see a large log lying on the ground beside some boulders. If he could just get to it…

He slowly sneaked along the wall, even as Buddy continued his monologue.

"Turns out there's a lot of people, whole countries that want respect, and they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons, and now I have a weapon that only **I **can defeat, and when I unleash it-"

At that moment, Mr Incredible threw the log at the new villain, only for him to dodge it. He began to run towards Buddy, but he then pointed at Mr Incredible, who suddenly found that he couldn't move a muscle, literally. His muscles were frozen in place. A beam of blue light was extended from Buddy's outstretched finger, surrounding Mr Incredible.

"YOU SLY DOG!" Buddy sounded amused. "You got me monologuing! I can't believe it!"

And, without any effort, Buddy swung his arm into the air, Mr Incredible along with it, and slammed him into the rocky cliff.

"It's cool, huh? Zero-Point Energy" Buddy explained as he stood over the hero. "Yeah, I saved the best inventions for myself."

He pointed at him again, flinging him up into the air again and smashing him into the ground.

"Am I good enough now!?"

Mr Incredible hit the ground, only to be flung again.

"Who's super NOW!?"

He was pointed at again.

"I'm Syndrome, your-"

Syndrome flung him again, only to send him flying high into the air. He found himself splashing into a river. He climbed up onto a rocky outcropping and climbed out, spluttering. But there was no time for rest, as Buddy, now known as Syndrome, flew in towards the rock. Mr Incredible stood up and jumped off the rock and over a waterfall as Syndrome fires a laser blast from his finger, striking the rock just where Mr Incredible had been.

He splashed down in the river below, but still couldn't rest, as a small, i shaped object fell into the water with him; a bomb! He swam as fast as he could away from it, into an underwater cave, but it exploded. This caused a huge shockwave of bubbles out in all directions, sending him flying through the water and out of a hole in the roof of the cave, out of the water. He landed landing in a cold, darker, dryer cave. He coughed up more water, and looked up at find his surroundings, to find himself face-to-face with a skull.

He leapt back in surprise. The skull was attached to a skeletal body, and was wearing a helmet with a visor. This was a superhero once. Mr Incredible flipped onto his hands and knees and crawled up to the skeleton. He wiped some dirt off of a symbol on the helm, revealing and oval shape, inside of which were the letters GB. There was only one hero who used that symbol.

"Gazerbeam."

He now knew what happened to his old friend. He'd been lured into hero work, into fighting the omnidroid, and had been defeated.

Mr Incredible noticed that the corpse was looking in a particular direction, at a group of stalactites and stalagmites. He manoeuvred in front of him, noticing scorch marks in the rock, letters, made in such a way that you'd have to be exactly where he was in order to find out what was written. On the rocks, Gazerbeam had written a word in capital letters:

"KRONOS?"

Mr Incredible suddenly heard a splashing sound emanating from the cave entrance in the water, and quickly hid behind the rock the body was slumped against. He waited until the thing that made the noise, a small, flying robot, had gone before coming out from behind the rock. He waited until nightfall before coming out of the cave.

'_Time to find out what 'KRONOS' is._' He thought as he began to make his way towards the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen had driven to Edna's house, and made her way inside. She met Edna there, and the tiny woman lead her down into her secret workshop, where, in the glory days, she had made the suits of every super she could find.

"This project had completely confiscated my life, dahling," the woman told her as they walked down the stairs to the workshop. ", consumed me as only hero work can. My best work, I must admit; simple, elegant, yet BOLD! You will die!" She finished, dramatically.

"E, I just-"

"I did Robert's suit, and it turned out so beautiful, I had to continue!"

"E, it's great to see you, but I've gotta tell you, I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"These words are useless!" Edna said, turning to her. "Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble—Too much of it dahling, TOO MUCH! That is why I SHOW you my work! That is why you are here!"

She turned and typed a code into a machine on the wall, scanned her handprint and her eyes, and spoke into a microphone.

"Edna Mode." She told it, and a large gun extended from the ceiling, aiming trait at Helen. "And guest."

The gun vanished and the wall opened up, revealing her secret workshop, which was filled with various machines, fabrics and mannequins, as well as designs for supersuits. The machines packed themselves way as they walked through the workshop towards a special area, a large room closed off by a glass wall. This is where Edna would show off new suits to the heroes they'd belong to.

Edna told her to sit down, and offered her a cup of coffee, then started her presentation.

"I started with the baby."

"Started?"

"Shh, dahling, shh!"

A wall on the left opened up inside the testing area, and a small mannequin the size of a baby moved into view, wearing a red suit with a black, yellow and orange i symbol on its chest.

"I cut it a little roomy, for the free movement. The fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin."

The room suddenly burst into flames, and Helen instinctively leaned back in surprise.

"It can also withstand the temperature of over 1000 degrees!"

The fire died down, and Edna continued.

"Completely bulletproof."

Four large guns, similar to the one in the hall, dropped down and started firing rounds at the mannequin, which was completely undamaged by them, thanks to the suit.

"And machine washable, dahling, that's a new feature."

As the guns stopped, Helen dropped her coffee and looked at Edna, tried to yell at her, but found that she sounded more intrigued instead.

"WHAT ON EARTH do you think the baby will be doing?"

"Well, I don't know, dahling, luck favours the prepared. I didn't know the baby's powers, so I covered the basics."

"Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers."

"No?" Edna looked at Helen, surprised, then returned to her normal façade. "Well, he'll look fabulous, anyway."

The baby mannequin disappeared out the right of the room, and was replaced by a mannequin of Dash on the left, which was wearing a similar red suit, but with black gloves, boots and 'pants', an orange belt, and that was running vigorously.

"Your boy's suit I designed to withstand enormous friction without heating up or wearing out, a useful feature."

Dash was replaced by Violet, wearing an identical suit.

"Your daughter's suit was tricky, but I finally created a sturdy material that will disappear completely as she does."

Two large machines dropped down and made the suit turn invisible, just like Violet, then the machines and mannequin folded away and were replaced by a mannequin of Helen, with an identical suit again.

"Your suit can stretch as far as you can without injuring yourself, and still retain its shape."

Two machines grabbed the mannequin's limbs, stretched them out and twisted them around each other a number of times.

"Virtually indestructible."

Two rocket launchers poked themselves out of the floor and fired at the suit, creating an explosion that should have blasted it to pieces, yet the only damage was in the soot on the wall behind it.

"Yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a homing device, giving you the precise global location of the wearer at the touch of a button."

She handed Helen a small device with an antenna, a screen and a button. Helen pressed it, and the screen produced a map which zoomed in on her location on the planet.

"Well, dahling?" Edna turned to her. "What do you think?"

Helen sighed, horrified by all this.

"What do I think? Bob is retired! I'M retired! Our family is underground! You helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back!?"

"Well, I assumed you knew, dahling. Why would he keep secrets from you?"

"He wouldn't! Didn—doesn't."

"Hmm, men at Robert's age are often unstable, prone to weakness."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course-"

"Do you KNOW where he is?"

Helen thought for a moment. She'd overheard the phone call, but apart from that, she had nothing.

She had no idea where he was!

* * *

**Oooh! Where am I going with this!? Well, those of you who've seen the movie (all of you) will know that.**

**I actually had fun writing that last part, but the intro and the confrontation between Mr Incredible and Syndrome! Man, that was hard! And then there's Mr Incredible sneaking around to deal with, and then I'll have fun writing again!**

**Next Time: Chapter 11: Project KRONOS**


	12. Chapter 11: Project KRONOS

**I had more fun writing this one than I thought I would, but who cares? All of the boring ones are over now, and this is going to go forwards well!**

**Chapter 11: Project KRONOS**

Mr Incredible looked over the edge of the cliff he'd been climbing, and saw a pod vehicle slide along its rails towards his general direction. He moved back and leapt from his perch, falling towards the rail. He used a palm tree to slow his fall before landing on the next one, right above the rail. He looked to his right to see the pod getting closer. He could see that this one was a security pod, similar in shape and size to the transport pods he'd ridden in before, but this had two guards in it.

At just the right moment, he jumped off the palm, landing on the pod and making a huge dent in its roof. He pulled each of the guards out, flinging them into the sea below, and climbed in. He also punched the dent out to make sure other guards wouldn't get too suspicious too quickly.

He watched as the base get closer, but the pod wasn't heading towards the base. Instead it was heading for a security outpost. He jumped out, ripping the pod from its rails, and threw it, sending it flying right into the guards stationed there. With them knocked out and the gate destroyed, he ran through, making his way closer.

Once right next to the main building of the base, he could see there were guards stationed on the top level, watching the grounds. He snuck over to a palm tree, picked up a coconut, and threw it at a top floor guard far from the entrance. The coconut hit him right on the head, and he fell, and other guards moved over to help him. Mr Incredible got the entrance, but he couldn't get in, and he had to wait for the door to open for a transport pod before he could get in.

He ran through the halls, avoiding guards, until he reached his target: the 'dinning' room, where he had had dinner with Mirage during his first visit, where he'd seen the lava wall split in two. There was something behind that wall, and he hoped it would help him figure out what his old friend's last message meant.

Walking inside, he picked up one of the giant stone statues and walked over to the wall, pointing its tip at it, and prepared to throw it in. He didn't get the chance, as the wall split in two of its own accord. Mirage was inside, but leaving. He quickly and quietly moved the statue back into its position, and, once Mirage had left, ran forward between the two halves, even as they started to close. He hurried up, and only just made it to the other end in in time to leap out just before the walls closed in and a door slam itself into place behind him.

He was left in complete darkness, until lights started flashing on on the floor. They turned on in a pair of lines, along what he could only assume was a catwalk, ending with a round desk-looking thing and a chair. He walked over to it, looking over the side of the catwalk before sitting in the chair. On the desk was a large keyboard device. He pressed the 'on' button, and a giant screen lit up in front of him, coloured blue and flashing the word 'password'.

'_What would Syndrome use for a password?_' he thought.

Then he realised what Gazerbeam's message could have been.

Quickly, he typed the word 'KRONOS' into the computer. The computer accepted it, and lit up with a menu, with the titles: Island Operations; Finances; Omnidroid Metatraining; Supers.

Mr Incredible smiled; he was in.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Edna's house, Helen called up Insuricare, the place she thought Bob still worked at, to begin her quest to find out where he was.

"_Insuricare._" The bored secretary answered the phone.

"Oh, hello, this is Helen Parr, Bob Parr is my husband. I was wondering if you could give me the number of the hotel he's staying at. The number I have is no good."

"_Mr Parr no longer works at Insuricare._"

"What do you mean? He's on a business trip, a company retreat!"

"_My records say that his employment was terminated almost two months ago._"

'_Oh, Bob, what have you done?_' she thought to herself.

* * *

Mr Incredible tapped the 'down' key to select the 'Supers' option in the menu. He pressed 'enter' and the screen showed a list of heroes and Omnidroids, stating who fought with which version, and stating when they were terminated. He looked down the list. All of the old supers were there! Terminated!

Universal Man, Psycwave, Everseer, Macroburst defeated the first Omnidroid before getting killed himself. Phylange, Blazestone, Downburst, Hypershock defeated the third Omnidroid, Apogee…

Bob stood up, shocked; some of his best friends had gone down next.

Blitzerman, Tradewind, Vectress and Gazerbeam. He had managed to destroy the fourth Omnidroid, then was killed by the next. His old friend was gone, and Syndrome was to blame.

Stormicide was dead, and Gamma Jack had defeated the seventh Omnidroid, then even HE was killed. **[1]**

Mr Incredible brought up the computer's search engine and searched for Elastigirl, fearing the worst. It brought up a profile on her, but to his relief the device stated her location as being unknown. He next typed in 'Frozone', to find that his location was known. Then he typed in 'Mr Incredible', and the computer stated him as being terminated.

Well, at least they didn't know he was alive. That way he could stop this madness easier.

After a few minutes of searching he finally found it: Operation KRONOS, Syndrome's evil scheme. The computer showed the tenth and final version of the Omnidroid, then the plan. The robot would be placed inside a rocket, launched over to Metroville and ordered to wreak havoc on the city, and, according to a timer, this rocket would be launched in 8 hours, 10 minutes roughly.

Incredible stood up, and ran back along the catwalk towards the exit. Syndrome must be stopped.

* * *

Helen put down the phone, sighing. Bob was missing; no one knew where he was. AND what's more, he'd lost his job months ago! But that was when he had the first 'conference', and they had been awarded with lots of money! Had he done something?

"So, you don't know where he is." Edna deduced.

The little woman, still sat in her chair, held up the homing device and turned to face Helen.

"Would you like to find out?"

Helen turned to her, seeing her hold the last sure-fire way to find her husband. Edna handed Helen the device, and she held it up, contemplating whether to use it. Then, she looked at the device and pressed the button, revealing his location on an island in the middle of the pacific ocean!

* * *

As his wife pressed the button, the dot of the i on Mr Incredible's suit began to flash and beep, causing him to stop, confused.

This signal alerted Syndrome and the guards of his presence there. The entire chamber lit up, and black gun-like nozzles unfolded from the walls. One fired on him, attaching a black, expanding goo sphere to his chest. He pulled it off, only for it to get stuck to his hand. The nozzles continued to fire, aiming at him. He ran towards the still-closed exit, but tripped as the spheres kept coming, and he was engulfed in many expanding goo spheres, inhibiting his ability to move.

The last thing he saw before his vision was blocked was Mirage's legs as she walked through the now open door leading out. She stopped in front of him as he lost the use of his eyes.

* * *

"OH, I'm such an idiot!"

Helen and Edna were sat in E's kitchen, and Helen was distraught. The last two months were a complete and utter mess that had been kept from her by her lying, nostalgic husband. Said husband was now stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and, from what she could tell, was being held captive.

"I let this happen, you know." She sniffed as she took another tissue from Edna. "The sports car, the getting in shape, the blond hair, the lies!"

"Yes, he attempts to relive the past." Edna mused as she wiped used tissues into a bin using her rolled-up newspaper.

"Now I'm LOSING him! Oh, what do I do? What do I do?"

Enough was enough, and Edna had to get Helen, Elastigirl, out of this state and back in action.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the woman.

"Hmm?" Helen looked up at her.

"YOU ARE ELASTIGIRL!" The little woman proclaimed, leaping onto the table. "My god, pull yourself together!" she whacked her with the newspaper. "'What will you do', is this a question!? You will show him you remember that he is Mr Incredible, and you will remind him who YOU are!"

She walked over to the other end of the table, continuing her rant.

"Well, you know where he is, go! Confront the problem! Fight. WIN!"

She held her arms up into the air, as she finished telling the former superheroine what to do.

"And call me when you get back, dahling, I enjoy your visits.

* * *

**[1] This isn't a full list of all the supers active in the glory days, these are just the ones whose names are noted during this scene in the movie.**

**The end of another chapter, and I'm going to REALLY enjoy writing the next one, I can FEEL it!**

**Next Time: Chapter 12: Stowaways**


	13. Chapter 12: Stowaways

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Stowaways**

She made it home quickly, and called up an old friend of hers, Snog, an old friend of hers who helped her to get around to other cities back in the glory days. He now owned an aeroplane hangar in California, where he kept some really fast jet aircraft, exactly what she needed in this situation. She just needed to fly one, which she could, as Snog had taught her how during the glory days, to the island in the pacific where Bob was and get him home, easy, she hoped.

Then she found Violet, and told her that she was going somewhere, and she would be in charge until she got back. She grabbed a spare bag from the closet while she did this.

"There's lots of leftovers for you to reheat, make sure Dash does his homework, and both of you get to bed on time." She checked her watch. "I'll be back tonight, late. You can be in charge that long, can't you?"

"Yeah, but why am I in charge again?" Violet asked groggily.

"Nothing," she assured her. "Just a little trouble with daddy."

"You mean dad's in trouble, or dad IS the trouble?"

"I mean, either he's IN trouble, or he's going to be." She said darkly, before walking into her room and shutting the door.

She put the bag on the bed and began to pick up her suit to put it in, but she stopped. She sighed. She'd spent the last twelve years since the ban was initiated trying to keep away from the glory days. She knew she could do this; suit up, save Bob from whatever mess he's in/made, get home and get everything back to normal, but there was the daunting feeling of being who she had been again, being a super.

"HEY! What's that!?"

Helen turned to see Dash standing in the doorway, pointing at, to her horror, the suits.

"Where'd you get that mom!?"

She stretched her arm and shut to door on him, only for him to run to one of the windows and look in.

"You made a cool outfit!? Hey, are those for us!?"

She closed the window's curtain, and he ran to the other window.

"We all get cool outfits!?"

She closed the other curtain, not realizing she'd taken her hand off the closed door.

"HAHA!"

Dash ran in and took the smallest suit and ran off, and Helen stormed to the bedroom door, fuming.

"Dash! You come back here this moment!"

Then the phone finally rang, signalling that her old friend had finally rung back. She moved over and picket it up.

"Hey, Snog! Thanks for getting back! Listen, I know this is short notice, but I was hoping that I could get you to-"

"What are these?"

Helen whirled around to see Violet standing next the bed, eyeing her suspiciously and holding her suit. Suddenly Dash ran into the room, wearing his own suit.

"Look! I'm The Dash!" he ran to the mirror and looked at himself in it, commenting, "The Dash likes."

"Just a second." She told Snog.

She put down the phone and turned to her son.

"Take that off before somebody sees you!" she ordered. She took Violet's suit from her hands.

"But you're packing one just like it." Violet picket up Helen's suit. "Are you hiding something-"

"Oh please, honey, I'm on the phone-"

Dash ripped the suit from Helen's hands and ran around to Violet, ignoring his mother's calls to stop.

"This is yours!" he handed his sister the suit. "It's specially made!"

"What's going on?" she turned to her mother.

Helen snapped, and pushed them straight out of the room.

"You're not coming, AND I'VE GOT TO PACK!"

She shut the door and leaned against it, calming down.

Meanwhile on the other side, Violet turned to Dash and asked, "What makes you think it's special?"

referring to the suit in her hand.

"I dunno, why'd mom try to hide it?"

He ran off, leaving her to contemplate what he said. Then, getting an idea, she turned the hand she wasn't holding the suit with invisible and grabbed the suit with it. To her surprize the suit turned completely invisible, returning to normal as she remove her hand.

Back in the room, Helen finished packing her suit and the three masks into the bag and returned the phone to her ear.

"Snog, I'm calling a solid you-owe-me."

"_What do you need?_"

"A jet. What do you got that's fast?"

"_Let me see…_"

* * *

Half an hour later, Helen was sat in the pilot seat of a Vickers VC10 airliner, flying above the cloud layer. Snog had this imported from the UK recently for use in transportation, but it was exactly what Helen needed in this situation, as it was the record holder for the fastest sub-sonic plane ever designed, and the fastest plane at Snog's hangar. **[1]**

As she approached the coordinates the suit's homing device pointed at being Bob's location, she tried to contact the island's airport, as she'd been told that someone lived there.

"Island approach, India-Golf-Niner-Niner checking in, VFR on top. Over."

No response. That's weird.

"Island tower," she tried again. ", this is India-Golf-Niner-Niner requesting vectors to the initial. Over."

Still no signal. Either something was blocking their communications, or…

She turned to her bag, which was on the second pilot's seat, and opened it, revealing her suit. However, she immediately stopped herself, and fell back into the pilot's seat.

"Easy, Helen, easy, easy girl, you're overreacting," she assured herself. ", everything's fine, they're just… all getting coffee! At the same time, yeah."

Nope, that still didn't make sense. Something was definitely up. She looked back at the suit for a moment, then activated the plane's autopilot and took the pilot's headset off. She took the bag, suit inside, into the restroom on the plane to get changed. She needed to be ready for whatever awaited her at her destination.

* * *

Syndrome's base, cell block A1-13, Syndrome walked up to the electric cell holding Mr Incredible, a big, metal oblate sphere with a ring of metal holding it's prisoner in place electrically with metal clamps on his hands and feet. The sphere opened up, and the ring rotated Mr Incredible to face his captor.

"You, sir, truly ARE Mr 'Incredible'!" the supervillain yelled. "You know, I was right to idolize you. I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super!?" he seemed to find this hilarious. "OH, MAN! I'm still geeking out about it!"

Syndrome sighed, caught up in his own musings. Then he turned back to Mr Incredible and frowned.

"And then you had just go and ruin the ride. I mean, Mr Incredible calling for help!?"

He did a small dance-thing, pretending to call 'help me, help me', then turned back to the hero, fuming with what looked like fanboy annoyance.

"Lame, lame, lame, lame, LAME! Alright, WHO DID YOU CONTACT!?" he yelled at him.

"Contact?" Mr Incredible asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Syndrome turned and pointed to a guard who was at one of the cell's monitoring stations, and Mr Incredible immediately felt massive pain coursing through him. He was being shocked by electricity from the device holding him. After a moment and pain stopped, and he slumped in the device.

"I was referring to last night at 23:07 hours, while you were snooping around, you sent out a homing signal!"

"I didn't know about the homing device." He managed to say.

Syndrome pointed to the guard again, and Mr Incredible felt even more pain than last time, weakening him.

"And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here! WHO DID YOU CONTACT!?" He questioned again.

"I didn't send for a plane!" he said, weakly.

"Play the transmission!" Syndrome yelled, and Mirage, who was at the other monitoring station, pressed a button on her computer, sending a recording coming from it.

"_India-Golf-Niner-Niner checking in, VFR on top. Over._"

Helen's voice echoed around the room. Bob, surprised, looked up and inadvertently said her name.

"Helen?"

"So you do know these people?" Syndrome asked, walking over to Mirage's station. "Oh, well then, I'll send them a little greeting."

He reached down and pressed a red button on the station, and Incredible feared for what it would do.

* * *

Helen, now fully suited up as Elastigirl once more, walked out of the restroom and threw the bag onto a nearby seat. The seat complained.

"Ow!" Violet yelled.

Helen gasped. "Violet!"

"It's not my fault!" she explained, turning visible and wearing her suit. "Dash ran away, and I knew I'd get blamed for it-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Dash leaped out from behind another chair and ran over to where Violet was, as Helen shouted his name.

"You said 'something's up with mom, and we have to find out what'…"

", and I thought he'd try to sneak on the plane, so I came here and you took off—IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"THIS WAS ALL YOURS, ALL THE TIME IDEA!"

"Wait a minute, you left Jack-Jack ALONE!?" Helen Yelled

"Yes, mom I'm completely stupid—of course we got a sitter! You think I'm totally irresponsible!? Thanks a lot!"

"No, we got someone! Come on, mom, we wouldn't do that."

"Alright, well, who'd you get!?"

Only then did her children start to look less annoyed and more unsure.

* * *

"_You don't have to worry about one little thing, Mrs Parr, I've got this babysitting thing wired!_" Violet's only friend, Kari McKeen, told Helen over the plane's phone, with Jack-Jack making noises in the background. "_I've taken courses, learned CPR, and I've got excellent mark and certificates I can produce on demand…_"

"Kari."

"_I also brought Mozart to play when he sleeps to make him smarter, because leading experts say, Mozart makes babies smarter._"

"Kariiiiiii."

"_And the beauty part is that babies don't even have to listen, because they're asleep! You know, I wish MY parents played Mozart when I slept, because half the time I don't even know what the heck anyone's talking about!_"

"Kari, I really don't feel comfortable with this. Uh, I'll pay you for your trouble, but I'd really rather call a service."

"_Oh, there's really no need, Mrs Parr, I can totally handle anything this baby can dish out. Can't I, little baby?_" she started cooing to Jack-Jack. "_Who can handle it? Who can handle it?_"

Suddenly the plane's controls started to beep a warning at Helen. She hung up on Kari and walked over, noticing the radar flashing. It had detected two, high speed objects flying towards the plane. She looked out the windshield to see two missiles fly up through the cloud layer, straight for the plane!

She sat back down in the pilot's seat, buckled up her seatbelt and returned the headset to her head.

"India-Golf-Niner-Niner transmitting in the blind guard. Disengage, repeat disengage!"

She activated the seatbelt light to get her kids to buckle up, but before they could do so she launched flares at the missiles and turned the plane, sending Violet and Dash flying. She sent the plane into a dive, and, seeing as the first flares didn't stop the missiles, launched more, spinning wildly as the plane fell.

The plane reached water, and she quickly pulled out of the dive, sending the missiles splashing down. They began hitting waves, and she used a lever to activate the plane's emergency booster, sending the plane up again and the kids flying backwards.

"Disengage, repeat, disengage!"

* * *

Back in the cell, Mr Incredible, Syndrome and Mirage had heard every word Helen had shouted, but the supervillain didn't back down, sending more and more missiles at the plane.

"NO! Call off the missiles, I'll do anything!" Incredible pleaded.

"Too late!" Syndrome said. "Fifteen years too late!"

* * *

The plane pulled out of the climb and levelled out as the booster ran out of fuel.

"Friendlies, at two-zero miles south-southwest of your position, angles ten, track east, disengage, over."

Seeing more missiles coming out of the clouds towards them, she turned to her daughter.

"Vi! You have to put a forcefield around the plane!"

"But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers!"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Listen to what I'm saying now!" then, turning back to the microphone, "Disengage, repeat, disengage!"

She sent the plane into an aileron-roll, avoiding the missiles as they flew in circles around the plane. As she levelled out, Dash ended up at one of the windows, watching two of the three missiles line up alongside them. **[3]**

"Mom?"

"VIOLET!" She ordered.

* * *

"_Mayday, mayday, mayday! India-Golf-Niner-Niner is buddy-spiked! Abort, abort, abort! There are children aboard!_" **[2]**

Mirage's eyes widened.

"_Say again, there are children aboard this airplane!_"

She turned as Bob cried out.

"NO!"

* * *

"PUT A FIELD AROUND US NOW!"

"I've never done one that big before-"

"VIOLET, DO IT NOW!"

The missiles got closer.

"Abort, abort, abort!"

Violet tried to produce a forcefield, but it vanished before she could enlarge it.

* * *

"_ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!_"

Then, suddenly, static. The line went dead. Syndrome smiled evilly. Mr Incredible was shocked.

"Helen?"

Mirage checked the line, then the target lock. Having come to a conclusion, she stood and walked over to Syndrome, who was now standing in front of Incredible.

"We have a confirmed hit." She told him, solemnly. "Target was destroyed."

Incredible slumped. His family was dead. His wife, his children, gone. Destroyed. What he'd feared so long ago had come true. He sobbed, and Syndrome had heard.

"Oh, you'll get over it." He told him, unsympathetically. "I seem to recall you refer to… work… alone?" then he did the worst thing: he began to laugh at Incredible's pain.

Incredible snapped. He'd said that in the past not to be stubborn, but to protect people. If he'd worked with anyone else, then as he got on in his very dangerous life, their lives would have been in serious jeopardy. And now, with his captor mocking his tears with that, his anger boiled over again.

He leaned back in his electrolysed cell as Syndrome walked away, preparing to launch forward and grab him. Mirage, however, saw this, and pushed her boss out of the way as he swung forward, causing him to grab her instead. Syndrome stood back up and turned to see Mr Incredible holding a very scared Mirage.

"Release me! NOW!" Mr Incredible yelled at him.

"Or what!?" he shot back.

"I'll crush her!"

"That sounds a little dark, for you." He commented, then, in a complete disregard for Mirage's safety, said, "Oh, go ahead."

She gasped.

"It'll be easy! Like breaking a toothpick!"

Syndrome laughed.

"Show me."

He stared at Incredible, daring him to do it. However, after a few seconds, Mr Incredible stopped, giving up, and dropped Mirage to the ground.

Mirage looked at her boss in anger for his lack of concern, then they both turned to Incredible, who had slumped down again.

"I knew you couldn't do it, even when you have nothing to lose!"

Syndrome turned and walked towards the exit, Mirage following him.

"You're weak! And I've outgrown you."

Mirage stoped for a moment, and listened as Mr Incredible started crying, mourning the loss of his family. Then she too, with regrets, walked out of the cell block, leaving Incredible to his misery.

* * *

**[1] I did a Google search for 'fastest jet plane 1971' and this is what came up! The Vickers VC10 airliner. Made in Britain, broke the record for, to quote Wikipedia, 'fastest London to New York crossing of the Atlantic by a jet airliner, a record still held to date for a sub-sonic airliner; only the supersonic Concorde was faster'.**

**[2] In the actual film, Helen yell 'mayday' and 'abort' in this only twice, however it is proper to say them three times, so I made her do so.**

**[3] This is what most people call a barrel-roll, but it's actually called an aileron-roll. This is because it's all to do with the flaps on the ends of the wings, which, when tilted, cause a spinning motion. These flaps are called ailerons, hence the term aileron-roll. They're mainly used for turning, as planes will mostly roll to an angle then pull up in order to turn, rather than actually change the yaw and turn directly.**

**OHHHH! What a chapter! I did indeed have fun with this! This took a while to get right, though, as I had issues with length. I can upload documents of lengths up to 8000 words (I believe), but I'm trying to stick to 2000 words, and it's wavering between 1000 and 3000, clearly.**

**So, with that info, and that cliff-hanger, stay tuned for next time!**

**Next Time: Chapter 13: A Place to Rest**


	14. Chapter 13: A Place to Rest

**I've nothing to say, currently, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: A Place to Rest**

"PUT A FIELD AROUND US NOW!" Helen yelled at her daughter.

"I've never done one that big before-"

"VIOLET, DO IT NOW!"

The missiles that had been tracking them flew closer and closer.

"Abort, abort, abort!" Helen yelled into the microphone, desperately.

Violet tried to produce a forcefield, but it vanished before she could enlarge it.

"ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!"

Violet tried again, with no success.

And then, at the last moment, Helen ripped off the headset and jumped out of the pilot's seat and back to the plane's midsection, where Violet and Dash were. She wrapped her body around them, shielding them as the missiles impacted the plane, blasting it to pieces. The suit, being indestructible, shielded Helen, Dash and Violet from the worst of the blast, but the impact still temporarily knocked Helen unconscious. Her muscles relaxed, and the kids found themselves free-falling above open ocean, and screamed.

Helen woke up to the wind rushing passed her ears, and heard Violet and Dash screaming. Thinking fast, she grabbed the two of them, wrapped her limbs around the two of them and turned her body into a parachute, braking their fall. Out of surprise, Dash and Violet stopped screaming, and looked up to see their mother, her body stretched out.

"Brace yourselves!" she yelled down to them.

They all splashed down and she retracted to her normal proportions. Violet and Dash looked around wildly, Dash calling out for Helen.

"Everybody calm down!" she told them, and they both made their way to her. "Now, I'll tell you what we're NOT gonna do: we're not gonna panic, we're not gonna—LOOKOUT!"

She shoved them underwater and pushed them out of the way of the falling fuselage of the plane. She pushed them up, and they swam back to the surface.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS, ANYWAY!?" Dash yelled hysterically. "WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT BLEW UP!"

"WE SURVIVED, BUT WE'RE DEAD!"

"STOP IT!"

Helen splashed water at them, shutting them up.

"We are NOT gonna die!" she yelled at them, angrily. "Now, both of you will get a grip, or so help me I will ground you for a month, UNDERSTAND!?"

They stopped their yelling, and she calmed down. She began looking into the sky, at the smoke trails the missiles had left behind. Using her knowledge of missiles she'd gained during the glory days, she started making a plan, mainly about how to get them to safety and find Bob.

"Those were short range missiles." She deduced. "Land based."

She pointed at the horizon where the smoke trail ended.

"That way's our best bet."

"You want to go TOWARD the people who tried to kill us?" Dash asked her.

"If it means land, yes."

"You expect us to swim there?" Violet asked, pessimistically.

"I expect you to trust me." She told them.

She turned her body into a boat shape, with a lower are at the back, and told Violet to climb aboard, and Dash to push them forward at the back. With him kicking, her floating and Violet sitting on her back with the bag, which Helen had salvaged from the fuselage, they made their way to the source of the missiles within the hour.

* * *

When they reached the island, it had gone dark, and it was hard to see. Helen, Dash and Violet landed at a smooth, sandy beach on the southern edge of the island. Both Helen and Dash were exhausted from the prolonged use of their powers, and took a moment to lie down and rest on the sand.

"What a trooper." She told him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

They stood up after a few minutes and found a cave, where they set up camp. They made a small camp fire and sat around it, resting. An eerie silence settled over them, as Helen tried to this of how to tell them why they were here.

"I think," she said, finally, "Your father is in trouble."

"If you haven't noticed, mom, we're not too hot either." Violet reminded her.

Helen stood up.

"I'm going to look for him, and that means you're in charge until I get back, Violet."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard her." Violet turned to her brother.

Helen reached into the bag, which was drying by the fire, and put on the mask that had come with her suit, before handing two more to Violet and Dash, who immediately put his on.

"Put these on, your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it, and if anything goes wrong, use your powers."

"But you said never to-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" she burst out.

She breathed in and out, calming herself down, then moved closer to her kids.

"Remember the bad guys, on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings?"

They both nodded, smiling at those memories.

"Well, these guys are not like those guys."

Their smiles faded.

"They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do NOT give them that chance."

"Mom?" Violet began.

"Vi, I'm counting on-"

"There's something that-"

"I'm counting on you." Helen told her, firmly. "Be strong."

Violet looked at her mother, uncertainty on her face. Helen turned to Dash.

"Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can!"

"As fast as I can!?" he responded excitedly.

"As fast as you can!" she repeated, then turned to face both of them and hugged them. "Stay hidden, keep each other safe, I'll be back by morning."

And with that, she stood up and ran to the entrance of the cave, about to leave to search for Bob. But before she could, she heard her daughter calling her from the cave entrance. She turned to see Violet following her out of the cave, almost in tears.

"Mom, what happened on the plane, I-I'm sorry, I wanted to—I mean, when you asked me to—I'm sorry-"

"Shh." Helen consoled her, placing a hand on her cheek. "It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you." She lifted Violet's cheek to face her, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "But things are different, now, and doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think, and don't worry. If the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Helen pushed some stands of Violet's hair behind her ear.

"It's in your blood." She told her.

Then she ran off into the jungle, leaving Violet there to think. After a moment, the thirteen year old super looked at her mask, still in her hands, and reached up and put it on. Then she wiped her hair behind her ears, and walked back into the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syndrome stood on a platform overlooking the rocket that would send the Omnidroid into Metroville to cause havoc. Mirage sat in a chair on the other side of the platform, writing notes down on a clipboard, and thinking over what had happened in the cell with Mr Incredible.

"He's not weak, you know." She told her boss.

He turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"Valuing life is not weakness."

"Wait, wait, look," He began walking towards her. ", if you're talking about what happened in the containment unit, I had everything under control." He scoffed.

"And disregarding it is NOT strength." She continued angrily.

"Look, I called his bluff, sweetheart, that's all!"

He leaned in towards her, and tried to get her to look at him.

"I knew he wouldn't have it in him to actually-"

She pushed him away and stood up.

"Next time you gamble, bet your own life!"

She pushed the clipboard into him and walked away without it, leaving him to stare at her, perplexed by this sudden change in attitude.

* * *

**So, yet another less-than-2000-word chapter… Grrr.**

**Now, could all of you please go to my profile and click on the YouTube links in it? I could really use the views. Watch through 11 episodes of THE Kerbal Space Program, or my Minecraft Playthrough! You'll enjoy it, I promise you! Go, tell your friends, and tell them to tell THEIR friends! I'd really appreciate it!**

**And also, I wouldn't mind someone telling me how well I'm doing with this story in a review, giving me constructive criticism, or just tell me you like this story? I'd like some feedback!**

**Anyways, enough of that rant, thanks for reading! Another chapter down, but still plenty to go!**

**Next Time: Chapter 14: Secret Agent Elastigirl**


	15. Chapter 14: Secret Agent Elastigirl

**Sorry I didn't post any chapters last Sunday (July 27th, 2014). I had a busy weekend, and I figured it best to give it a rest (heh, rhyme), and leave it for a week. But now I'm back! And it's time for a brand new chapter to start punching my way through this story so I can get on to the next one!**

**Chapter 14: Secret Agent Elastigirl**

Helen, A.K.A. Elastigirl, walked through the jungle in search of something, anything that could possibly lead her to Bob. And she found it. Looking up, she saw a large, metal rail hovering above the jungle, held up by support beams every ten metres or so. From what she could see in the dense jungle, it led further inland, towards a large volcano.

She turned around when she heard a metallic grinding sound behind and above her, and saw some sort of transport pod sliding along to rail in the direction of the volcano. It must have been heading right where she needed to go; somewhere where she could find Bob.

She bent down and readied her arms, and then, when the pod was directly overhead, she jumped and twisted to face the direction of the pod, extending herself as she did, grabbing onto the sides of the pod with her stretched out hands.

She swung out of the way of an incoming support beam, then the next one, then swung herself all the way onto the top of the pod, giving her a better view of the pod's, and her, destination. The destination in question was a large, concrete, dome-shaped structure with a large opening at the front. And there were guards inside.

To avoid being spotted, Elastigirl held tightly to the pod with her hands and slid down to back, hanging off the back of it as it neared the dome. As they got closer, she saw a large vehicle, with a cockpit between two rotors, fly down over her head and land in the structure, which, now she was closer, she could see was an aircraft hangar for these strange vehicles.

As she neared the cliff the hanger was built into, she realized that the pod was heading for a tunnel off the side of the hanger. They entered the tunnel, and for a moment she was in darkness. Then, she was bathed with light as the tunnel opened up to a large chamber. Looking across into it, she saw a very large rocket sitting right in the middle of it.

Before she could get a good look at it, the pod slid into another tunnel. Wanting a closer inspection, she turned her body into a parachute again, letting the air pull her back and slow her down to the point where she could stop. As she stood up again, she saw the tunnel getting brighter and brighter, which could only mean…

She turned to see another pod heading right for her. She flattened herself against the wall, literally, to avoid being crushed underneath it, then started walking back towards the rocket chamber.

When she peeked her head around the corner into the chamber, she was pleased to note that all the guards were facing the other way. Looking up, she indeed saw a large rocket, complete with large engines to match. She watched as the rocket's nosecone was winched up, revealing a circular hole in the rocket's midsection, and a strange, winged casing.

Figuring that she could use Bob's help to deal with this thing, she snuck out of the tunnels into the hallways, hoping to find some clue of where he was.

* * *

She found herself hiding on numerous occasions. Hiding behind the doors, hanging off the ceiling, squeezing into the grating in the floor. At one time, she quickly launched herself up and squeezed into the piping on the ceiling to hide from a pair of guards. Once the guards were gone, she leapt down, and began to continue on her way. She stood up and headed in the direction they came from.

Then, at one of the most useless points in the complex, she just happened to find a mirror. A tall, full-body mirror, showing her full form, in profile, from head to toe. And her eyes were immediately drawn to the biggest thing she could see in her reflection; her bottom. She sighed. It seemed Bob wasn't the only one to have let himself go over the years.

Suddenly she heard a beeping noise, and immediately launched herself down the hallway to hide behind an open doorway. Or, rather, around the doorway, as she stretched herself to match the round opening. Relaxing her muscles, she stepped quietly back through the doorway to continue her mission.

Slam! The automatic sliding doors shut themselves on her right leg. It wasn't painful, as she instinctively contracted the muscles in her leg to fit within the gap. It was an inconvenience, though, as she now couldn't go anywhere. She pushed at the door, trying to pull her leg out, to avail. Looking back at the guard in case he'd turned around, she found the link to her salvation: all guards carried ID cards with opened the doors using a panel to the right of the door.

The guard placed the card back on his belt and walked through the door, and she knew she had to act fast before he got too far away for her to stretch, or some other guard came along. She extended her body, using her hands and arms to crawl, and reached out for him, almost reaching the card…

The door he'd walked through shut on her, causing her body to contract in pain. This was the area where she'd had the most trouble in the past, where if she'd been hit, her powers would shut off. She looked back through the glass centre of the doors, at the leg stuck in the first area. Now both her body and her leg were stuck, and now she was in even more of the way for guards to find her. Also, holding her body stretched out like this for long periods of time was exhausting. **[1]**

Another beep. Looking ahead, another doorway opened up, revealing a lift room for the guard to walk into, and, to her horror, another guard looking the other way, right at her!

"Hey!" he yelled, causing the first guard to turn around.

Acting fast, she extended her arm and punched the first guard, then slapped the second and ripped his gun out of his hands. She wacked his with the gun, then slammed the first into the wall of the lift, knocking him out.

The second guard reached up and closed the lift doors, trapping yet another part of her anatomy in a doorway. She reached out to the right, where she'd seen the second guard, trying to find something to punch. Finding a shoulder, she reached forward, found his chin, and punched, sending him down with a satisfying clunk against the wall. She smiled at this. Now she was getting somewhere.

She felt pain against her midsection again, although now nothing was in a position where it could collapse. But she had another problem; looking back through the glass doors, she saw two guards glaring through at her, clearly not pleased by a super in the complex. To make things worse, she felt a gunpoint tap her leg. This was getting out of hand.

She kicked out in the direction where the gunpoint had come from, and almost immediately heard multiple gunshots being fired, yet no pain. The door holding her leg opened, and she held both legs out parallel to the ground, letting them slam into the guards at her body as her body contracted, slamming them into the door and knocking them out. She smirked. On door down, two to go.

Inside the lift, she reached out and grabbed one of the guards' ID card, and, with a bit of trial and error, found the slot to open the lift door to free her arm. She shrunk back and reached into the control panel to free her body. She clutched at her side as she stood up, the pain ebbing away.

One more thing to do before continuing her search for her husband. She took all the guards, one-by-one, to one of the rooms with lockers she'd found earlier, chucking them in to a spare locker. She closed the locker, with difficulty, and leaned against it to rest a moment before continuing, having to deal with both the strenuous effort required for her to lift each body up and into the locker, and the subsiding pain in her abdomen, still her burden after all these years. **[2]**

* * *

Back in the cave, Violet managed to find a hairband in the bag that would turn invisible as she did. Edna must have thought of everything! Anyway, she sat down by the fire and thought for a while about what he mother had told her, then decided that she was right. She could do better, she had her powers, and she knew what to do.

So she spent the next few minutes producing small forcefields around the fire, blocking it off from oxygen, sealing in ash, and even putting fields around the dust. Dash watched this with interest for a while, then began to get bored. After a small attempt to seal in the fire again, the young super boy stood up and grabbed one of the outstretched sticks from the fire.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go look around."

And he walked off into the cave, but not before Violet could talk back at him.

"What do you think is going on here!?" She growled at him, annoyed by his attitude to the situation. "You think we're on vacation or something!? Mom and dad's live could be in jeopardy! Or worse…"

She looked from side to side to look dramatic, then turned back to Dash, lowering her voice.

"Their marriage." She whispered.

"Their marriage?" he repeated, scoffingly.

She nodded, pretty sure of what she thought.

"So… The bad guys are trying to wreck mom and dad's marriage?"

"Oh, forget it." She returned to the fire to practice again. "You're so immature."

"Okay…" he rolled his eyes and turned back around. "I'm gonna go look around."

"Mom said to stay hidden!" she argued.

"I'm not gonna leave to cave!" he yelled back to her. "Sheesh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Syndrome's minions, for lack of a better term, moved the latest upgrade of the Omnidroid into its position in the rocket. With it in place, they locket it in and closed the nosecone over it. With the entire rocket locked up and ready, they opened up the hangar doors at the top and moved the claw for the nosecone out of the way.

Syndrome walked up the console and turned a key in its lock. This was the ignition switch. All he had to do then was to press the glowing red button above it, and the rocket's engines activated, causing the rocket to lift off.

* * *

Dash's exploration came to an abrupt stop as the dull sound of crunching gravel beneath his feet was replaced by an echoing, tapping sound. Looking down, he saw that he'd stepped onto a concrete floor. Looking up, he found the whole cave was coated with concrete plating, stretching out in a long tunnel, reaching as far as his torchlight would go.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

He smiled as his voice reverberated down the tunnel.

"COOL!" he shouted into the tunnel, pleased by the effect it produced.

Dash's smile faded as he felt a strong breeze started flowing from further down the tunnel, wiping his hair back. The end of the tunnel started glowing orange, and the temperature and speed of the wind picked up. The glow began spreading down the tunnel, fast, and the winds became gale-force and hot. This couldn't be good.

He shouted in surprise, dropping the torch, and ran back down the tunnel, shouting his sister's name over and over again.

"What did you do!?" she shouted at him as he reached her.

He ignored her, and simply grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him and he exited the cave. Once out, they dogged off to the side and up into the forest, narrowly escaping the roaring flames as the inferno followed them out. Violet panted, frightened by their brush with death.

The two of them heard the distant, yet loud roar of flames behind them, and turned to see something big and bright launch from the top of the volcano, flying high into the sky.

* * *

Eventually, after exploring the halls for quite a while, she decided it was easier to use the ventilation shafts to get around. After a while she found something. A control panel room of sorts, filled with tons of buttons and controls, and lots of yellow and red lights. There were two screens in the room, one which seemed to have something to do with the rocket she found earlier, and the other had the label 'CELL BLOCK'. If Bob was anywhere, that was her best bet.

Looking down at it, she saw that cell A1-13 seemed to be using a lot of power compared to the others, a clear sign that it was in use.

"Bob."

"What?"

She cursed to herself for that slip-up as the two guards operating the controls grew confused, but she moved on anyway, now knowing exactly where her husband was.

'_Hold on, Bob,_' she thought to herself. '_I'm coming._'

* * *

High over the city of Metroville, the rocket's engines shut off, and the nosecone broke off, letting the winged casing containing the Omnidroid fly free. It glided down, heading right for the middle of the city, right in the middle of everything, ready to scare the living daylights out of everyone, and destroy the city, as it had been programmed to do.

* * *

**[1] I needed to think of a reason for her to completely collapse like that. Also, this will be returned to in chapter one of my next story, so look out for that!**

**[2] Okay, so I changed it a bit from the movie! It felt easier to write this than to describe her falling down against the locker. Also, more set up for the next story.**

**Note: This has been modified to include Violet, Dash and the rocket launch, as it was originally only Elastigirl's scenes.**

**Next Time: Chapter 15: 100 Mile Dash**


	16. Chapter 15: 100 Mile Dash

**QUICK NOTICE: I've modified the previous chapter to include the scene with Violet and Dash in the cave, as well as the rocket launch of the Omnidroid. So, if you only look at new chapters each time I update this, I suggest you do differently this time. Go back and read the previous chapter first, as it will be longer than it was when I uploaded it.**

**As for this one, Dash starts to really test his powers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: 100 Mile Dash**

A few hours later, Dash woke up to a mixed smell of dirt and plants. And hair. Her heard birdsong, and a flowing river. And faint snoring. He opened his eyes to see a facefull of his sister's hair. And to see that he was snuggled up next to her. Gross.

He leaped away, freaked and grossed out. Then he looked around, to see sunlight streaming through the forest, sunbeams gazing down from the canopy, branches carrying bright green leaves sticking out all around. It was amazing, almost beautiful.

"_Identification please._"

"Huh?"

He turned around to see a bird covered in blue feathers sitting on a branch above, but nearby, looking down at him. Had this bird just spoken to him?

"Hey!"

He ran back to Violet and shook her awake, pointing to the strange, blue, talking bird.

"There, that one!" he told her, looking directly at it.

Oddly, the bird leaned back and tilted it's head to the side, as if confused.

"_Voice key incorrect._" It said, in an odd, computerised voice.

Confusion crossed over the siblings faces, and they took a few steps towards it.

"Voice key?" Violet asked to herself.

"_Voice key incorrect._" The 'bird' repeated.

"Wait a second!" she said, realising, with her intelligence, exactly what it was. This was no bird. It was a robot!

As if on cue, the bird leaned forward and spread it's wings, it's 'eyes' glowing red and an earsplitting alarm emitting from it's beak. Violet and Dash both clasped their hands to their ears, and Dash shouted to Violet.

"W-What do we do!?"

"RUN!" She yelled to him.

"Where do we go!?" he continued.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" she commanded, running in the opposite direction to the bird-robot as fast as she could, Dash running at her speed to not leave her behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bird had activated an alarm back in Syndrome's base, and the footage from the bird's camera 'eyes' was being projected on a screen, and it was showing the two young supers running through the forest to get away. One of the guards activated a security alert, and a troop of guards left for the hangar to chase after the supers.

On a supporting beam above them, Elastigirl heard the alarm and saw the guards running, and, hoping the kids were all right and hadn't got into trouble, continued searching for the cell blocks.

* * *

In Mr Incredible's cell, a still grieving Incredible ignored the sound of the doors opening, and someone walking into the room. He didn't care anymore, even though it was a surprise when he felt himself crash to the ground, and the spheres cuffing his hands and feet snapping open. He climbed up on all fours, listening as the footsteps drew nearer, and someone leaned down in front of him.

"There isn't much time." He recognised that voice. Mirage!

In anger, he grabbed her throat, really threatening her this time, and stood up.

"No, there isn't." he said, darkly. "In fact, there's no time at all."

He held her up off the ground, glaring at her, and ignoring her struggles to get him to let go, or her scared expression, or her pleads.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, infuriated. "How can you possibly bring me lower?" he was convinced she was here to destroy him further. "What more can you take away from me!?"

"Family… survived… crash." She managed to get out, despite his hand grasping her throat. "They're here, on the island!"

He gasped.

"They're alive!?"

He dropped her in surprise, as relief and joy flowed through him. His wife, his kids! Alive! She coughed, breathing again. He lowered his hand, thinking the moment through. And then, in joy, picked her up once again, but this time pulled her to her feet, and into a hug out of elation.

Then, at exactly the wrong moment, Elastigirl finally found her way into the room.

She saw her husband hugging a strange woman, and her eyes went wide with shock. Mr Incredible put Mirage down.

"Helen?" he asked to her, relieved to see her okay, even if she looked a bit different in the suit she was wearing, which looked like his own, he noted.

"Hello." Mirage greeted, bashfully. "You must be Mrs In-"

And, without a moments wait of listening, Elastigirl punched the woman who'd been _hugging her husband_. Mirage collapsed, and Elastigirl and was about to contract her arm back to normal when Mr Incredible grabbed her outstretched hand.

"She was helping me to escape!" he complained.

"No, that's what _I_ was doing!" she retorted angrily.

He rolled his eyes and began pulling her arm towards him, reeling her in, and ignoring her orders to let go of her.

"Let go of me! Let go, you lousy, lying, unfaithful cree-"

And he threw her into a kiss, so happy to see her again.

"How could I betray the perfect woman?" he asked her after he broke the kiss.

"Oh, you're referring to me now?" she was still annoyed, but forgave him a bit.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"They might have triggered the alert." Mirage informed them from the floor.

"WHAT!?"

"Security's been sent into the jungle." she told them as Mr Incredible helped her up onto her feet. "You'd better get going."

"Now our kids are in danger!?" Elastigirl yelled at him before running back towards the hallways.

"Hey, if you expected danger, why'd you bring them?" he asked and followed her.

"I didn't bring them, they stowed away! And I don't think you're striking the proper tone here!"

* * *

Violet and Dash kept on running as fast as she could, but were still outrun by three, big vehicles, which were circular in shape, were mostly cockpit, and edged with spinning bladed for lift. The vehicles, or 'velocipods', as they were called, flew over their heads, just short of slicing them off, and stopped in front of them, blocking their way forward. The three guards dropped out of them and armed their guns, aiming them at the siblings.

"Think they're supers?" one of them asked.

"Dash," Violet mouthed to her brother. "Remember what mom said."

"What?"

"Hey! Stop talking!" a guard ordered.

Violet stepped back, away from her brother.

"Hold it! Freeze!" the guard shouted at her.

Then, she vanished. The guards jumped, startled, and Dash turned to find her not there anymore.

"Dash, run!" she told him.

"What?" he turned back to the guards.

"RUN!"

"Oh, yeah!"

And with that, he sped off around the guards and into the jungle.

"What the!?" the guard shouted. "They're supers!"

"Get the boy!" the leader ordered, and his companions returned to their velocipods while he turned to search for Violet.

"Show yourself!" he yelled at her.

* * *

Dash ran as fast as he could manage, faster than he'd ever done before, in fact. He dodged every obstacle that flew at him; a fallen log, branch after branch, a few large boulders and many roots. At one point he looked behind him to see if he'd been followed, but when he turned back, he ended up crashing into a swarm of mayflies. He tumbled uncontrollably, crashing into the forest floor, his face, and worse, his _mouth_, covered in dead flies, but surprisingly undamaged in any way. He had to be tough, it was a part of his genetics. Without it, even his superspeed would be impossible.

He stood up, retching, and swiping flies off of his tongue and face, then turned around when he heard the noise of rotors behind him. Turning, he saw two velocipods flying towards him, menacingly. He kept on running, turning corners, dodging trees, and trying to go as far away from them as he could in the process. He pretty much flew through the underbrush, with the 'pods flew through the branches, right on his tail but not quite catching him.

Looking ahead, he ran into a hanging vine and used it to swing around a tree and out of the way, while the 'pods kept going, their reaction times too slow.

"Hah!" he yelled as he watched them fly off, then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

He ducked again as another pod flew his way, then turned and started chasing him again. Exiting the jungle and running on an open plain, he could unleash his full speed without fear of crashing in order to reach the jungle on the other side. The 'pod, joined by a second one, followed him, swinging around in his dust trail, trying to catch up.

Re-entering the jungle, he spotted another vine in the distance, and changed his direction to run his outstretched hands headlong into it. He grabbed it, but this time his speed meant he went flying, literally. The swing from the vine rocketed him into the air, and just before he would have run right off a cliff, too. Falling, screaming, he thought he was going to die, until he felt the dull clunk of landing on something metal, and moving very fast.

Looking down, he realised he was on a velocipod, which was flying very fast, and carrying a guard, and he'd noticed him.

"Hey!" the guard yelled, then threw three punches the young super's way.

Dash closed his eyes and retaliated, swinging a punch right into the guard's face.

"Hah!"

Dash held up his fists, ready for a fish match with the guard. The man threw two punches, then swung his arm at him, but Dash punched him twice with the same hand before the man could try again. Dodging again and again, keeping his turn to send some punches, then dodging again, Dash kept up his pattern with the guard, until finally shouting and swinging a hailstorm of punches into his face, not giving him a moment until the guard's mask went flying off.

Then Dash noticed something: no one was flying the velocipod, and it was headed right for a cliff! The guard took his moment of surprise to punch him off the 'pod at last, before turning at the incoming cliff. The 'pod collided with the cliff, killing the guard, but Dash fell down into the forest, away from the destruction, smashing through branch after branch. At almost the last moment, he grabbed yet another vine to slow his fall, stopping a mere metre from the ground. He let go of the vine, gasping, and running on adrenaline.

"I'm alive!?" he realized. "YEHA! WOHOO!"

Then, turning, he noticed two more guards and velocipods, who'd turned and were heading towards him because of his exclamation.

"Uh oh!"

He ran off, stealing into the jungle once more, his legs carrying him as fast as possible, and chased by four 'pods this time. Running off the top of a steep slope, he grabbed onto a palm tree, using it to both slow his fall and cause two 'pods to collide with it, one slicing through it, the other smashing into the base of it and exploding. The first one to collide then promptly destabilised and crashed, rolling and weaving for a bit, and nearly taking Dash with it, before finally crashing into a tree.

He looked back, smirking at the downed vehicles, but then looked up to see the other two pods flanking him on both sides. What's worse, looking ahead to where he was going, he found that he was about to run right into a lake, with water. He gasped, and braced himself for a splash, a belly flop, and a probably tiring swim to the surface. He ran out onto the lake…

…and kept going. He opened his eyes and looked down, to see he was over water, but he was _running on it_! He laughed at this awesome discovery, and sped on, speeding as fast as he had on the plain earlier, dodging sea stacks and bullets being shot by what was now three velocipods, racing across the water, his hair draped back across his head, the wind blowing through it. It was fantastic, and would be enormously fun, if he wasn't running for his life.

He heard an explosion, as one of the velocipods collided with a sea stack, causing it to topple. The other two kept chasing him and shooting him, though, and he dodged left and right, to avoid both the bullets and the 'pods themselves, not to mention the stacks. Eventually he saw a cave in the distance, and ran headlong into it followed by one of the pods, while the other, unbeknownst to him, flew up to search for another way in.

Running through the cave, he ran up a wall and onto the roof, and then went right back past the 'pod to head back out the way he'd come. The 'pod had missed him, and the exit was in his sight, and he was almost there when the first pod came back and spotted him! He stopped, and ran back, only to find the other one flying towards him. He turned again, and the first one was there. He stopped outright, cornered, and about to be crushed by colliding velocipods when he sank.

In the whole run, he'd forgotten he'd been running on water the whole time. He sank, faling below the surface, just before the two 'pods collided, killing the guards riding them. But Dash was safe, and also unharmed, and now, he wasn't being followed. Now to find his sister.

* * *

**WOHOOO! THAT WAS FUN! That was an AWESOMELY fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it, although it was only description, so that's questionable.**

**Fifteen down! Five to go! Not including prologue and epilogue, of course.**

**Also, the title is a reference to the name of the scene in the movie, and I think the score of the scene, which is shown to be scene 23 in the DVD case.**

**Next time, our four heroes band back together, and team up to battle off Syndrome's forces together!**

**Next Time: Chapter 16: The Incredibles!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Incredibles

**SuperGuest: No, I'm pretty sure it's 'Snog', not 'Snug'. These American accents are peculiar compared to the Australian and British ones I prefer to listen to, but I'm pretty sure those two words cannot be mixed up.**

**Chapter 16: The Incredibles**

Elastigirl and Mr Incredible ran through the jungle, having managed to successfully escape the base, and searched all they could to find their children who, apparently, had caused the alert to sound off. Elastigirl kept her head forward, with a scowl on her face, still angry at her husband for all that had happened recently. Incredible noticed this.

"I should've told you I was fired, I admit it." He told her as they bashed through some vegetation. "But I didn't want you to worry."

"You didn't want me to worry!?" she repeated incredulously, before retorting, "And now we're running for our lives through some godforsaken jungle!?"

"You keep trying to pick a fight, but I'm just still happy you're alive!"

* * *

The leader of the patrol sent to find the two child supers turned, having heard a rustling in the bushed behind him. He fired his gun, hoping to finish this quickly, but was disappointed as the shots just hit the ground.

"I know you're there, little miss disappear!" he taunted as he turned, looking for her.

Suddenly, a big stick wacked him in the shoulder. Then it hit again and again, until he finally fall down. Only then did Violet reappear. Looking up, he saw her legs and knocked them out from under her, toppling her, making her drop the stick. She stood up and ran as he picked up his gun, turning invisible to try and make him loose her trail.

Reaching the river, she jumped in, only for him to stop and shoot into the water. The shots only just missed her, making her curl up in fear. Then he stopped shooting, coming up with an idea.

"You can't hide from me!" he told her, picking up some sand and throwing it in.

As he'd predicted, the river current pushed the sand into her, flowing it around her and exposing her with an outline. Perfect for him, not so great for her.

"There you are."

"HEY!"

He fired, but something big and red crashed through his line of sight, punching the gun out of the way and causing him to miss. He would've staring in the direction it went, but it was gone. A splashing noise told him the girl had escaped him again. He aimed in her direction again, but something knocked him off his feet and onto the ground. Then the red thing was back, landing on top of him and punching him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"

Grabbing the boy's arm mid swing, he punched him, sending Dash flying back into a tree root. The guard stood up, gun in hand, Dash turned to see him, and Violet, who'd watched the whole thing, suddenly feared for her brother more than ever before.

"DASH!"

She jumped in front of him, between the guard and his target, just as the man began to fire on him. She expected to feel a pain in her chest, followed by unconsciousness, but instead she heard the muffled sound of shots. She opened her eyes to find that, with her arms outstretched, her other power had activated, shielding both her and her brother and causing her to float in the air, right in the middle of the most powerful forcefield she'd so far produced.

"How are you doing that!?" Dash asked, in awe.

"I don't know!" she replied, turning her head to him.

"Whatever you do, don't stop!"

He began to run, pushing the field as he did, and she turned to face their direction of travel as the purple sphere of destruction rolled away. Running off a small cliff, they ran towards three velocipods that were heading their way, all three of which collided with the field and ricocheted, colliding with the trees and exploding.

Mr Incredible and Elastigirl stopped running, hearing the booms echoing through the forest. And then, out of the jungle, the two super kids in their sphere, which Dash had dubbed the 'incredi-ball', flew headlong into their parents, bowling them over. They were forced to hang on as the sphere kept going, until both Dash and Violet saw them and realised who they were.

"MOM, DAD, HEY!"

Violet dropped the field with a wave of her arms, sending the four supers rolling down into a clearing, the kids falling on top of their parents, all four of them smiling.

"Kids!" Incredible exclaimed.

"Oh, kids!" Elastigirl did the same.

"You're alright!"

"Oh, you're alright!"

"We were so worried about you!" Violet said.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Incredible told them with relief, picking up his family in his arms as he stood.

Then, two velocipods entered the clearing, startling them, and Incredible dropped them to the ground. The two 'pods flew around them in circles, their pilots seemingly surprised by the four supers. Elastigirl attacked first, swinging an extended leg into one of them, kicking him in the head and sending him flying out. Mr Incredible took down the other one, punching it to the ground and throwing the guard out. Elastigirl grabbed this guard and threw him into the first one she kicked, knocking both of them out cold.

Then, before they could relax, another 'pod flew into the clearing, causing the supers to duck and roll out of the way. It faced them, guns at the ready, but Mr Incredible grabbed one of the trashed 'pods, swung it around and threw it, sending it colliding with the flying velocipod, and both of them crashed down in a ball of flame.

The two parents sighed and turned to each other, thrilled by the adrenalin rush, as their kids looked at them with awe.

"I love you." The parents both said at once.

"Wow." "Whoa." The kids said in quick succession.

Then, two more 'pods flew into the clearing, and all four Parrs, the Incredibles, stood at the ready, prepared to fight as a team, and a family.

Dash acted first, running in circles around the others, sending a huge dust cloud up around them and in the path of the 'pods. The 'pods flew into it anyway, and one of the guards started firing when he saw Violet. None of the bullets got through, as she put up a forcefield to block them, trapping him inside. Two guards came up behind her in an ambush, only to be both punched and kicked away by Elastigirl.

Standing, the woman looked up to see another 'pod stopping and aiming at her, only for the guard to be pulled out by Mr Incredible. He punched the guard, and his wife came to his side to beat up another, and they turned to see if there was anyone left to deal with.

"HEY! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HEY!"

Then everything froze. None of them could move, and the four supers were lifted into the air with zero-point energy, which could only mean…

"TIME OUT!" Syndrome yelled as he landed in the clearing.

The villain stood and looked his catch, curious.

"What have we here?" he moved his fingers, moving the two beams next to each other, one holding Mr Incredible and Elastigirl, the other Freezing Dash and Violet.

"Matching uniforms?"

And then he looked at the older woman, and it clicked.

"Oh no," he said, not in fear, but amusement. "Elastigirl!?"

He chuckled mirthfully at this discovery.

"You married Elastigirl?" he laughed again, then his eyes landed on the kids. "Oh, and got busy!"

"It's a whole family of supers!" he told his guards, barely containing his excitement or amusement. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just TOO GOOD!"

* * *

The four of them were brought back to base and placed back in cell block A1-13, in the containment unit. Syndrome set up a large screen in front of them and turned the channel to the news. Every news channel he flipped to was showing the American Army surrounding the 'spaceship' crashed in Metroville. The Omnidroid.

"Huh, huh?" he turned to face them. "Oh, COME ON! You gotta admit this is cool! Just like a movie!"

He started doing his impression, not a good one, mind you, of what he expected to happen in front of the Incredibles, who showed various expressions ranging from scared to furious.

"The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw some screaming people, and when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day!"

He dropped the remote and turned back to face them.

"I'll be a bigger hero that you EVER were!" he told Mr Incredible as he began to walk away.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could PRETEND TO BE ONE!?"

Syndrome stopped in his tracks and walked back up the steps to Incredible.

"Oh, I'm real. Real enough to defeat YOU!" he yelled in his face. "And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers!"

He turned to the screen.

"I'll give them heroics." He said, referring to the citizens of Metroville. "I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen!"

He turned back to face Mr Incredible.

"And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions, so that everyone can be superheroes, EVERYONE can be super!"

He turned to walk away.

"And when everyone's super…"

Then he began chuckling maliciously.

"No one will be."

He laughed a long, evil laugh as he exited the chamber, leaving the Incredibles to watch as the Omnidroid activated.

* * *

The big robot ejected the winged glider and stood up, with six limbs this time. The armed soldiers freaked out and began to fire on it, but it ignored them and began walking towards the city. Only when a tank started shooting it did it activate it's most powerful weapon; a laser gun, attached to it's camera 'eye', aimed at the tank and fired, destroying it, killing the soldiers inside. Then it proceeded to destroy all the tanks. It would blast the city, destroying everything in it's path. Nothing would stop it. _Nothing _would get in it's way. Not Mr Incredible. Not Elastigirl. Not Frozone.

Not even the dreaded Syndrome could stop it now.

* * *

**And here we go! We've entered the third act, and the Incredibles have one last battle to face, but first…**

**Next Time: Chapter 17: Escape form Nomanisan Island**


	18. Chapter 17: Escape From Nomanisan Island

**So, once again it's a week late, but I did have some trouble with this one; what I originally planned ended up being a bit too short, and I had trouble thinking of how to keep it above my personal minimum of 1000 words. However, in the end, I decided that I was having too much trouble with it, so, while it has the annoyingly short length of 984 words (the chapter itself), this is officially the shortest mainstream (non-prologue or epilogue) chapter that I will ever write in this story, or any story.**

**With that in mind, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Escape From Nomanisan Island**

Back in the cell, the Incredibles watched the screen as the Omnidroid wreaked havoc. They watched in horror as it tore through buildings, blasted tanks, killed soldiers and sent the entire platoon into the ground. Meanwhile the four supers were stuck in a cell, no way to get out, and helpless as the Omnidroid destroyed their city. Mr Incredible hung his head, guilt across his features, certain this it was his fault they were in this mess, and he was right.

"I'm sorry." He said, sadly.

His wife and kids turned to look at him, surprised.

"This is my fault. I've been a lousy father, blind to who I have…"

Violet rolled her eyes and activated her power.

"So obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you."

Dash noticed something behind his father.

"Umm, Dad?" he tried to get his attention.

"Shh, don't interrupt." Elastigirl quieted Dash.

"So caught up in the past that I…"

He sucked in a breath, then turned to his wife and son.

"You are my greatest adventure," he told them. ", and I almost missed it. I swear, I'm gonna get us out of this safely if it-"

"Weeeell…"

They looked up and to one of the control panels, where Violet, out of the electrical confines of the containment cell, was standing, an amused smirk on her face. The metal clamps were still attached to her limbs, but she was smiling at her father's antics, an adrenaline-fueled confidence in her voice and on her face.

"I think dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now."

She hit the 'power down' button on the panel, and the prison deactivated, letting go of her family and decoupling the clamps. Mr Incredible made sure to land on his feet this time.

They ran out and into the complex halls, the parents already figuring out a plan.

"We need to get back to the mainland!" Mr Incredible stated.

"I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in, straight ahead I think." Elastigirl informed them, and they followed her to it.

* * *

In the control room, the guards who remained watched a large computer screen, showing several views of the Omnidroid causing destruction. Mirage watched on from the overlook, horrified. The guards seemed indifferent to the lives being ruined in the city. People were dying, had ALREADY died, and more were dying as the giant robot tore through the city, taking it apart building by building as it unknowingly waited for Syndrome to arrive.

She turned away, finding it unbearable to watch anymore, only for her eyes to spot movement on the security screens behind her. She walked over to them and watched as the Incredibles ran past screen after screen, running through the base, heading for the upper levels, heading for the cliff side hangar. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Reaching the hangar, Mr Incredible used his strength to push open the metal doors. He held them open for the others and expecting a fight on the other side. However, to his surprise, the giant cavern of a hangar was almost completely empty apart from a lone TV van.

"Where are all the guards?"

Elastigirl peaked her head through the gap in the doors to see what he meant.

"Go, go!" he ordered her and the kids, and let them go through before letting go of the now warped metal doors and following them.

As they reached the back of the van, he held a hand up to signal for them to wait for his signal, before creeping along the side of the van towards the open door. He heard voices coming from inside, and moved to look inside. He saw four guards watching the Omnidroid on the TV screens, one with a bottle of Champaign in his hands.

"Every time they run, you take a shot."

"Yeah!"

The man popped the cork out, letting out a laugh. Of course he stopped at the point he spotted Mr Incredible standing in the doorway, holding the cork, grinning mischievously. The guard's smile faded, and Incredible shut the door of the van.

Elastigirl, Dash and Violet heard noises coming from the van as Mr Incredible knocked them all out, one by one, and they watched the vehicle wobble from side to side with each noise. Then the door reopened, and Incredible leaned out and whistled to them, signalling that they were safe to keep moving.

He followed them into the vehicle storage section of the hangar, which was big and filled with the strange, double-rotor vehicles Elastigirl had seen the previous night. Elastigirl looked from side to side, making sure she recognised the place. And with the recognition done, began looking for something fast with her eyes.

"This is the right hangar," the woman confirmed. ", but I don't see any jets."

"A jet's not fast enough." He told her.

She stopped running.

"What's faster than a jet?"

"Hey!" Dash yelled out. "How about a rocket?"

They turned to see him near the end of the hangar, looking at them, but facing into a larger area at the back of the hangar. Running up to him, they looked in, and Elastigirl immediately recognised the room she'd found on her way in, and once again with a rocket ready for launch.

"Great!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "I can't fly a rocket."

"You don't have to!"

The two parents turned to their smart daughter.

"Just use the coordinates from the last launch."

They smiled at her and turned to each other, but Mr Incredible's smile soon vanished.

"Wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now." He inferred. "How do I get into the computer?"

"_Say please._"

Startled, they all turned and looked up to the control room, to see Mirage looking down at them with a microphone, and willing to help.

* * *

**Okay, so that was WAY too short for my liking, but after the whole week thinking about how the hell I was going to make it longer, I just gave up. Sorry.**

**Anyway, the next few chapters won't be so short; battles never are.**

**Next Time: Chapter 18: Incoming Heroes, Good and Bad**


	19. Chapter 18: Incoming Heroes Good and Bad

**Hello! I bring you the next one! So close, guys and gals, so close to the end!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Incoming Heroes, Good and Bad**

This night was supposed to be a good one, for Lucius and Honey Best. A peaceful night out at an expensive, five-star restaurant in the central district of Metroville. Filled with wine and cuisine and marvellous deserts. But as Lucius, A.K.A Frozone, turned away from the mirror where he was applying moisturiser to his stubbly chin, and looked out the window, he knew immediately that this was not his night.

He first turned when he heard the THUD, THUD, THUD of the giant hexapodal robot. Then he looked out the window to see it, chased by one of the last of the police helicopters still working, which was firing upon its metal shell. However, Lucius could see that the bullets weren't even making a scratch in the thing's surface. That meant this thing was too tough for normals to take out, and they were going to need help. Super help. **[1]**

Running back to his chest of drawers, he quickly fished out a special remote he hadn't used in fifteen years; the one that lead to his supersuit. Turning to face the bed and shelves, he pressed the button. The bed folded up to the wall, the shelves vanished into the floor and ceiling, and the wall rotated to reveal his super suit.

Or at least, the mannequin that should've been wearing it.

"Honey!" he yelled out to his wife.

"What?" she replied from the bathroom.

"Where's my supersuit?"

"What?" she clearly hadn't heard him.

"Where is my supersuit!?" he yelled, enunciating every word so she could hear him.

There was no time for running to the bathroom to ask, not with the giant robot running around the city, smashing buildings and… throwing the last police helicopter at the apartment.

"I… uh… put it away!"

The helicopter exploded, killing the policemen, but didn't touch their room. However, Lucius could see that the situation was getting urgent, far more so than their dinner date.

"Where!?"

He dropped the remote and ran towards the laundry, hoping to find it there.

"Why do you need to know!?"

"I need it!"

But of course he should've known that she would think he was sneaking off with Bob again.

"Nuh uh! Don't you think about runnin' off and doing no daring do! We've been planning this dinner for two months!"

It wasn't in the laundry, only a bunch of shoes and yesterday's clothes. He was starting to get desperate.

"The public is in danger!" he yelled as he continued to run around the apartment, searching for a sign of his suit.

"My evening's in danger!"

He temporarily stopped his search to yell at Honey.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE MY SUIT IS, WOMAN! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Greater good!? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!"

He groaned and slumped a bit. He needed to get his suit ASAP, but if he didn't convince his wife to tell him where it was, the whole city was going to be destroyed. The problem was, convincing Honet Best to tell him where his supersuit was was going to be a lot harder than fighting a giant robot, by a long shot.

* * *

A truck driver stopped abruptly as the Omnidroid loomed over him, reaching down with its giant claw poised to snatch up the truck. The man climbed out of the truck and ran, but the truck was not so lucky. The Omnitroid grabbed the truck and threw it as if it were a stick, but to the civilians running in panic it was a deadly hunk of metal that would kill whoever it landed on. In this case it was heading right for a pram carrying a baby, only a few months old, and now doomed.

"MY BABY!" the mother yelled as she pulled the child out, but it was too late. As fast as she could run, she'd run the wrong way, right into the path of the flying truck. All she could do is resign herself and brace for the impact…

…which never came. After a moment she looked up, to see the heavy truck lifting away, surrounded by a blueish-white bubble of energy. Following it back to its source, she saw the red-haired man in his black and white supersuit, hovering in the air with his rocket boots, one hand on his hip, the other pointed up at the truck, holding it up.

"The supers have returned!" someone yelled, watching the whole spectacle.

Everyone crowded around to see the 'hero', all impressed by him.

"Is that Fironic?" someone asked.

"Fironic?"

"No, Fironic has a different outfit." Another answered.

"No, no, I'm a NEW superhero!" He answered them. "I'm SYNDROME!"

He threw the truck behind him and struck a pose in the air, ignoring the explosion that erupted when the truck hit the ground.

Suddenly, everyone was running again, and he noticed. Turning his head, he saw his creation stretching one of its robotic claws towards him to grab him.

"Alright, stand back." He said, pressing a button on his gauntlet remote.

The robot stopped reaching for him, and started letting out a sound not dissimilar to a car trying to start. He flew up and out of the way as the claw still tried to grab him, and started flying around it, firing his zero-point energy gauntlet at it, with the intent of trying to make everyone believe that he was trying to stop it.

"Someone needs to teach this hunk of metal…"

He hovered over to the base of its outstretched arm and pressed another button.

"…a few manners!"

Then he punched it, the remote ordering the robot to detach its arm just after his punch, making it look like that was the cause. The arm clattered to the ground, and he let out a triumphant cheer. He saw the crowds gathering again, and struck another pose to please them.

As he did, the robot fought it's programming, and watched as the super 'hero' showed off for his new fans. It scanned its fallen arm, then scanned him, trying to understand what had happened. It discovered its control had been stolen by an external signal, and it scanned around to find the source. Then it did a double-take, detecting the remote control on Syndrome's gauntlet. To regain control and continue its rampage, it needed to destroy the remote.

One well-placed shot was enough to shoot it off Syndrome's wrist, and now, with the remote gone, his entire plan came crashing down, his only chance of defeating his creation with it. The crowd ran, and Syndrome swerved out of the way as another one of the Omnidroid's claws charged past him. Then he flew as fast as he could away, going low to the ground in an attempt of avoid the further blasts of the robot, knocking over citizens as he went.

The Omnidroid's next blast his one of his boots, making it useless and throwing him off-balance. His other boot increased power in order to make up for the loss of the first, and that was enough to send Syndrome tumbling through the air, straight into a concrete apartment building. He attempted to hold his hands out to stop him from hitting his head, but he still crashed and fell to the roof of a nearby building. He tried to get up, but his strength failed him, and he collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second rocket ejected its nosecone and shell, revealing the glider inside, and the TV van, held up by Elastigirl, although she was stretched to her limits, literally. Her arms were extended through the beams on top of the van, all the way out to grab onto the sides of the circular hole in the glider.

Inside, Mr Incredible sat in the driver's seat, while Dash and Violet were at a built-in table in the back, waiting to get there, patiently. Well, Violet was, anyway. Dash…

"Are we there yet?" he asked for the thirteenth time.

"We get there when we get there!" Mr Incredible told him again.

He opened his window and stuck his head out, calling to his wife.

"HOW YA DOING HONEY!?"

"DO I HAVE TO ANSWER!?" She yelled back, strained by the procedure of holding up an entire van to a glider.

He leaned back inside the window at looked forward to see they were approaching Metroville. Time to get ready for landing.

"Kids! Strap yourselves down like I told you!"

They did as he said, sitting in seats next to a control panel that, helpfully, controlled the rocket.

"HERE WE GO, HONEY!" he called to Elastigirl before closing the window.

"Ready Violet!?" he asked back to her, her hand poised over the release button.

"Ready!" And, when they were nearing at the road they meant to land on, "NOW!"

She hit the button, and the glider decoupled from itself, splitting in two, the halves flying away from the van. Elastigirl cried out in pain as she stretched almost too far before letting go, retracting back to the roof of the van. Mr Incredible opened the window on the opposite side of the van from him to allow her to climb in, and she closed it behind her.

"This is gonna be rough!" he yelled.

He slammed his foot into the accelerator to get the wheels spinning fast enough to drive at the speed they were already going, and, although they smashed into a light post on a bridge as they passed over it, they landed. It wasn't the best landing, but they were alive and still moving plenty fast enough to reach the Omnidroid before it destroyed the city. Incredible turned the wheel, swerving out of the way of cars to avoid crashing.

"The robot's in the financial district. Which exit do I take?"

"Traction Avenue." She answered.

"That'll take me downtown," he argued, heading for an upcoming turn onto Seventh Avenue. "I take seventh, don't I?"

"DON'T TAKE SEVENTH!" She yelled quickly

He swerved out, scrapping the side on the corner. He mostly did this out of surprise, though, and immediately continued arguing with Elastigirl.

"Great! We missed it!"

"You asked me how to get there and I told you; exit at Traction."

"That'll take me downtown!"

They neared Traction Avenue, and she saw the sign pointing to it.

"It's coming up, get in the right lane!"

"We don't exit at traction!"

"YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT!"

He yelled as he spun the wheel, swerving down into the avenue as it came up, crashing into both sides of the road as he swerved to avoid cars. Driving off onto the main road, he managed to avoid two trucks as he drove through an intersection with a red light, and slammed his foot on the breaks as he saw the giant robot coming up in the distance. Violet screamed as he kept crashing into parked cars, but they kept moving, not slowing down for the brakes.

Finally getting too close, he slammed his other foot on the brakes, sending the rear wheels into a dead stop. The vehicle didn't stop though, instead turning horizontally and flipping over, sending it rolling down the street into the financial district. Parts flew off the van and the Incredibles were sent back and forth inside the car as it rolled over and over along the street until finally being stopped by a post at a parking lot outside the bank. **[2]**

The vehicle came to a rest, and the two parents, both still alive, turned to see if their kids were alright.

"Is—is everybody okay back there?"

Dash and Violet were both giggling at the stunt they'd just pulled, which must have been the best fun they'd ever had.

"Super-duper dad!" Violet answered.

"Let's do that again." Dash joked, enthralled.

Both parents smiled. They'd all made it home in one piece, and everything was fine.

Or not.

Their smiles faded and they turned as they heard the THUD THUD THUD of the Omnidroid, and the screams of civilians, and saw out the windscreen the robotic menace, far larger than the first one he'd encountered, all five remaining limbs trampling with glory. This thing was destroying everything, and they needed to fix that.

Correction: HE needed to fix that.

"Wait here and stay hidden." He ordered Elastigirl. "I'm going in."

He climbed out of the vehicle and started walking towards the machine to fight, but was stopped by a stretchy arm on his shoulder pulling him back around to face her.

"While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so."

She walked towards him from the van.

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids!" he told her.

The kids in question poked their heads out the door.

"And I'm TELLING you, not a chance! You're my husband, I'm with you."

He turned again, but she grabbed his chin and pulled back.

"For better or worse."

"I have to do this alone." He said sternly, pulling her arm from him and turning again, but she would have none of that.

"What is this to you? Playtime?"

That got his attention.

"No." he replied, truthfully, but she kept at it.

"So you can be Mr Incredible again?"

"No!"

"Then what? What is it?"

"I'm not-"

"Not what?"

"I'm not strong enough."

"Strong enough." She slumped, then continued arguing. "And this will make you stronger?"

"Ye—no!"

"That's what this is, some sort of work out!?"

"I CAN'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!"

He grabbed her as he yelled, shaking her with every word, absently lifting her into the air. He put her down and slumped, frowning with despair as he remembered how he'd felt what he thought they'd died on the way to Nomanisan.

"I can't. Not again. I'm not st—strong enough."

A look of realization came over her face as she finally understood. This wasn't about him, regaining his former glory, being a hero again. This was about saving lives, specifically hers and their children's. He couldn't let them get hurt, or he would lose the will to live. This is why he'd been so happy she was alive back in the containment unit, and honestly, she couldn't blame him.

She leaned up, swung arms around him and kissed him full in the lips, finally reconciling with him. Leaning out of it, she looked back into his eyes.

"If we work together," She said. ", you won't have to be."

"I dunno what'll happen." He answered.

"Hey, we're superheroes." She said back, smiling, confident that nothing could go wrong right now.

"What could happen?"

What indeed, Helen…

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by Violet screaming behind them.

* * *

**[1] People with superpowers in ****The Incredibles**** are called 'supers', so it just stands to reason that people without powers would be called 'normals'.**

**[2] I have no idea where they actually are, but judging by what Incredible said about the robot being in the financial district, and by the scenery behind the parking spaces, I can imagine them being outside a bank.**

**Another cliff-hanger, and this one I've been wanting to write for AGES now!**

**In the next chapter we have the final battle, the saving of the world, and the team-up of epicness!**

**Next Time: Chapter 19: Return Of The Supers**


	20. Chapter 19: Return Of The Supers

**DeathDragon9000: Well, I'm planning a long series of stories that are part of what I call ****The Incredibles' Novelized Universe****, which, much like the ****MARVEL Cinematic Universe****, is split into phases of sorts, but don't end in 'crossover' team-ups. This story will act as Phase I, Part 1, and the next four will conclude Phase I. As for Phases II and III (and possibly IV), you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Will this end up including ****The Incredible's 2****? Not even I know.**

**P.S. I already mentioned that I'd be doing a second story in the annotations of chapter 14**

**BTW: I decided a few weeks ago that the final scene in the movie doesn't really count as an epilogue. What I'll be using epilogues for in future stories will be as the equivalent to a post/mid credits scene for films, while prologues are for pre title scenes (also known as 'Cold Opens'). So the last chapter of this doesn't count.**

**Chapter 19: Return Of The Supers**

"AAAHHHHH!"

Dash and Violet jumped out of the van just in time to avoid the Omnidroid's claw as it crushed the vehicle. Not wasting any time, all four Incredibles ran, heading anywhere so long away from the robot. Elastigirl and Mr Incredible made it to the other side of the street, but the kids weren't as lucky as another claw smashed into the ground in front of them. Violet let out another scream.

The parents heard the scream and turned.

"VI! DASH!" Elastigirl exclaimed. "NO!"

The Omnidroid's claw reached down to crush them, and Dash ducked, even though the move would be futile. But the claw never struck, as Violet pulled up a forcefield just in time. The robot swung two more limbs into the field, and Violet felt herself weaken. It seemed that putting too much strain on her forcefields was not good for her, and the robot noticed this.

She looked up with wide eyes as the robot moved its massive spherical body over the young supers, and dropped.

It hit the forcefield hard, and Violet faltered and collapsed, the field driving a crater into the road. Dash, who'd fallen over when the field fell, looked to see his sister as the robot moved up again. She was not moving.

"Violet?"

The robot brought its body down again to finish them off, and Dash braced again for the blow. But again, it never came, and he knew from the CLUNG of fist on metal that someone, and he knew who, had stopped it from going any further.

"DAD!"

"GO. GO." Mr Incredible ordered, straining under the excessive weight.

Elastigirl stretched in and pulled the waking-up Violet from under the Omnidroid, and ran, followed by Dash, to the nearest street corner. Incredible forced the body up, and held it up with his strength, only for the robot to grab him with a claw and fling him into an office building, smashing through the window and sending desks flying everywhere.

The rest of the family of supers reached the street corner, and Elastigirl put Violet down as the young girl spoke, slightly weakly.

"I'm okay, Mom, really."

"Stay here, okay?" She ordered before running off into the battle, and the kids crawled to the corner to watch in awe.

The Omnidroid climbed the building to search for Incredible in the smashed office, only to find him running towards it. He collided with it, and his strength did the rest, sending the machine falling back to earth as he rolled back into a semi-upright position from his fall. The impact hadn't even put a dent in the robot, and it was starting to get back up.

Then, hearing to familiar sound of ice freezing the ground, he turned to see his old pal, Lucius Best, A.K.A. Frozone, in his suit and sliding readily back into action.

"Frozone!" he greeted.

"Yeah!" his friend called back as he reached the massive hunk of metal.

Sliding around it, Frozone tried to freeze its joints to stop it rising, or at least prevent it. But that didn't stop it as it grabbed him in another claw and threw him, sending him flying into a yellow car behind Incredible and Elastigirl, who had made it to him from the corner where she'd left the kids.

"Hey!" Mr Incredible managed to yell out at the robot before he was 'kicked' into a concrete wall with another claw.

Elastigirl used her elasticity to leap out of the way as a claw headed for her, jumping onto a glass pane and away. The Omnidroid smashed the claw into the building, and Frozone, back up from his fall, froze it in place. This didn't last long, though, as the robot swiftly pulled the claw out and smashed the ice before turning to find Elastigirl. It fired its laser at her, and she dodged it again and again, reaching out to a lamppost and swinging around and out of the way, the move boosting her speed to get away.

Mr Incredible pushed himself up, not entirely fazed by the impact, but what he saw next did faze him. He saw part of Syndrome's left gauntlet lying on the ground nearby. He grabbed it and stood up, then he remembered something;

When Syndrome had first attacked him, using the previous incarnation of the Omnidroid, he'd pressed something on his left gauntlet to stop the spinning claw-blades that were threatening to chop his head off. He'd pressed something. A button. A remote!

"SYNDROME'S REMOTE!" he yelled out.

That turned out to be a bad decision, as the Omnidroid immediately pulled out of its chase with Elastigirl to see him holding said remote, and its new primary objective kicked in: destroy the remote.

'_Uh oh._'

The Omnidroid, which happened to be not far from him at this point, smashed an open claw into Mr Incredible, grabbing him and lifted him up. Incredible managed to keep a hold of the remote, though, and desperately pressed random buttons on it, hoping to find something useful he could do to this machine.

He struck pay dirt as a button caused the arm holding him to decouple from the rest of the robot, knocking out its systems and sending him falling back into the ground.

Violet and Dash watched from their corner as he and the arm hit the ground, having heard his shout and his frantic pressing of buttons.

"The remote controls the robot!" Violet realised, turning to Dash.

Mr Incredible jumped and rolled out of the way as the great machine fired its laser at him, twice. He looked up, though as he heard Dash calling to him.

"THROW IT! THROW IT!" Dash yelled to him, jumping up and down, standing in the middle of the street.

"GO LONG!" He called back, and threw the remote-gauntlet as hard as he could over the Omnidroid.

To Dash, who was standing right behind the Omnidroid, he'd thrown way too far, but this wasn't a problem for the little speedster.

After it he ran, as fast as he could. The robot fired at him, but he shrugged it off and avoided the next incoming strikes, focusing his mind on the task at hand, on catching the remote before the robot did. Elastigirl stared after him, worriedly.

The remote flew over the river, but he never faltered, never slowed, remembering his race around Nomanisan. He simply took the water, as tough as rock under his super-quick feet, in his stride as he avoided more incoming shots from the robot, and reached just the right speed to catch the falling white remote.

"GOT IT!" He yelled as he caught it, but he kept going, hoping to find a safe and hidden place to avoid the laser blasts and figure out what to do with it.

But the robot was learning, and was one step ahead of him, almost literally.

It blasted a car right in front of where Dash was running, sending painted metal and glass flying as the gasoline ignited. Dash stopped in mid-stride, screaming in surprise, before turning back to head the other way. Another car exploded in front of him, leaving him trapped.

Mr Incredible saw his predicament from the other side of the Omnidroid as he ran toward it, calling out to his wife as he did.

"HONEY, TAKE OUT ITS GUN!"

Elastigirl turned from her panicked watching of Dash to see the Omnidroid fire at her husband, sending him flying back.

Thinking quickly, she ran to a nearby manhole cover and lifted it up. She wasn't as strong as her husband, and she groaned under the weight, but she swung around to give her momentum before using a stretched arm to fling it around a lamppost. She let go of it with her non-stretched hand and shut off her powers, letting out a "Ha!" as her extended arm acted like a slingshot, throwing the relatively small disk into the monster robot's laser gun, smashing it to pieces.

Meanwhile, Frozone swooped in to where Dash was, sliding on a conjured ice slope to get him out of the ring of burning cars.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed him.

Dash grabbed onto his shoulders, and he continued producing ice so they could keep moving fast. And good thing too, because at that moment, the Omnidroid turned its camera 'eye' and spotted them, spying out the remote, still in Dash's hand.

It retracted its limbs and sensors, rolled across the river and followed them, attempting to crush them, but Frozone made the ice bridge turn a corner and onto the river, back towards where the others were. The robot noticed and stopped, before using its limbs to throw itself into the air. It crashed down into the river, sending the water into a small tsunami, and Frozone and Dash flying. Thinking quickly, Frozone turned in mid-air and froze the wave into snow to cushion the landing for Dash.

The remote, however, had been sent in a completely different direction, flying out of Dash's hands. Being lighter in mass than either Frozone or Dash, the force of the Omnidroid's impact sent it all the way back into the street where the others were.

Mr Incredible was running to Dash, but, noticing the remote landing not far from him, took the chance to run and get it. The Omnidroid, however, also saw this. It opened out one of its four remaining claws and pointed it at Incredible, then, using the rocket fuel reserves, decoupled the claw and fired it at Incredible. It closed and shut off its engines when it collided with him, making him overshoot the remote by a long way, and leaving it to be destroyed by the robot.

"No!" he yelled.

The robot started making its way towards the remote, still being able to walk despite only having four limbs and three claws to walk on. Elastigirl and Frozone moved in to stop it. Frozone froze the road in front of the robot, causing it to start slipping as it stepped down, and Elastigirl added her move by stretching between two lampposts in its path. It tripped over hero and its momentum gained from slipping on the ice caused it to go flying.

It crashed into the road ahead, but it was still active, and now it was within reach of the remote!

That was when Violet made her move. Turning invisible, she ran from the street corner and grabbed the remote, just as the Omnidroid reached down to grab it. Standing up, the Omnidroid reached to grab it again, once again missing Violet, but only by a margin. It reached for it again, she jumped to the side, and it reached again. The invisible girl ran under the robot, and, as it tried to lift another claw to reach again, it fell down. Violet returned visible and looked behind her as she ran to where Frozone, her brother and her mother were standing.

"Violet!" Frozone yelled.

"Mom!" she called to her she stopped in front of them. "I've got it! I've got the remote!"

The Omnidroid stood up again, focusing on her.

"A remote?"

Violet tried several buttons, trying to get a response from the big robot heading towards them.

"A remote that controls what?" Frozone asked, completely oblivious.

She looked at the device, trying to figure out what button would be the off switch. But as the robot stomped down right next to them, she freaked out, and pressed a random button. The robot reacted, it's claw rockets activating as it leaned forward to hit them again. The result of this was to send it flying over the Incredibles and Frozone and into an office building at the end of the street.

"The robot!?" Frozone answered his own question with the realisation.

At the other end of the street, Incredible tried his hardest to force the claw open, trying to get free, but it wouldn't budge.

The robot stood up and turned to face the group, and Dash started to panic.

"It's coming back!" he yelled, ripping the remote out of Violet's hands.

He pressed a random button, and the claw holding Incredible opened, forcibly, sending both Incredible and the claw flying into their air before crashing back down to the road.

Dash was facing the other way, though, at the Omnidroid he was trying to manipulate.

"That wasn't right." He deadpanned.

"Give me that!" Violet ripped the remote back out of his hands.

Incredible stood up, and watched as the giant robot started walking towards hit family and his friend. They needed to stop it. Now. But it wasn't possible. What it?

"We can't stop it!" he said to himself. "The only thing tough enough to penetrate it is…" **[1]**

His eyes widened in realisation as he remembered his first battle with an Omnidroid. He'd defeated it by tricking it into ripping out its own power supply, but that wasn't gonna work here. Syndrome would've fixed that bug in the two months between 'missions'. No, what made his eyes widen was remembering the robot striking it's self with its claws, trying to get at him. It had sliced through the metal, making huge holes in it.

He turned to the open claw he'd been held trapped in. He knew what to do.

"…itself." He finished.

"It's getting closer!" Dash panicked.

Violet pressed another button. Nothing, apart from closing Incredible's giant metal claw, but none of them saw that. For all she knew, the remote was busted.

"It doesn't work!" she exclaimed, hitting it.

The rockets on the claw fired up again, and Mr Incredible found himself being dragged slowly in the direction the claw was facing.

"No no no no no." Elastigirl grabbed the remote from Violet.

"It's not doing anything!" Frozone exclaimed.

"Lucius, try to buy us some time!" she told him, and he began rushing forward.

"Try the one next to it!" he yelled back.

He generated an ice ramp and used it to jump into the air. He activated an ice board on his fat to stop him slipping his feet on the ice, that way he could focus on slowing down the robot. He shot his ice out, creating a wall of ice in front of the Omnidroid, succeeding on slowing it down, but not by much.

"HONEY!" Mr Incredible yelled to Elastigirl from behind the other three Incredibles.

Elastigirl pressed another button, but the only effect it had was to shut down the claw's rockets. But as he slid to a stop, that gave him an idea.

"Wait a minute… PRESS THAT BUTTON AGAIN!" He yelled.

She pressed a button, but it wasn't the one he wanted. Instead of rockets firing, the four prongs of the claw began to spin. Useful, but not helpful.

"NO, THE OTHER ONE, TH- FIRST ONE!"

"FIRST BUTTON, GOT IT!"

She focused on the robot, finger hovering over the right button this time.

"It's getting closer!" Dash yelled again.

"Get out of here, kids!" She told them. "Find a safe spot!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Violet replied stubbornly.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"NOT YET!"

"HELEN!" Frozone yelled, seeing how close the robot was getting, and his ice wall wasn't helping.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Mr Incredible yelled, scared for her again.

"A CLOSER TARGET, YA GOT ONE SHOT!"

Frozone had been pushed back to the Incredibles' position, and they all had to duck as the Omnidroid smashed through the remains of the ice wall, barely missing them.

Elastigirl took that moment to finally press the button. The rockets activated, and Mr Incredible pointed the claw right at the middle of the robot.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!"

Everyone turned as he let go of the claw, sending it home free to the robot, and they ducked as it flew overhead. It struck the Omnidrid and ripped right through it, into the power core and out the other side, taking the core with it. The moment it ripped out, all power deactivated. The rockets, the rotating, and most importantly, the Omnidroid itself.

Mr Incredible run towards them, stopping when he reached the group, joining them as their stared up into the sparking inner shell of the robot, a hole ripped through the metal in both sides. With the motors no longer working, the robot toppled over, falling down into the river. And then, in one last dramatic display, the whole thing exploded in a huge fireball, and the Incredibles and Frozone ducked to avoid the metal that flew everywhere.

As they stood up straight, their thoughts were plain on their faces. Dash and Violet almost couldn't believe they'd done it, and Elastigirl relaxed. Mr Incredible and Frozone, however, turned to face each other.

"Hey, 'Zone." He greeted his friend by his superhero name, knowing full well that, as settled down as his friend seemed to be, he was happy to be back in action.

His friend laughed and pointed to him, as if he were saying 'Ya got me!'.

The sound of clapping drew their attention. Looking around the street, the five superheroes saw the crowds gathering, filled with people clapping, cheering them on, cheering on the return of the supers.

"Hey, ya see that?" an old man said to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"That's the way to do it! That's old school."

"Yeah, no school like the old school."

The crowd gather around the group of heroes, the Incredibles and Frozone, and Frozone let out a short laugh as they bathed in the attention.

"Just like old times!" he said.

"Just like old times." Mr Incredible agreed, giving a rather hard pat on the back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, before collecting himself. "Haha, yeah. Hurt then too."

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Syndrome stirred. He grabbed onto the walled edge and pushed himself onto his knees. And then he looked down. To his surprise, there stood Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, their two meddling kid supers, and, even worse, the very man he'd been trying to capture to improve the Omnidroid in the first place: Frozone.

"No!" he growled.

The press arrived, as did the police, and the situation began to sort itself out. Mr Incredible revealed who he was, as did Elastigirl, and the two young supers made up super identities for themselves. They were imbedded in the public image now, and he'd been defeated by his own creation.

His plan had been ruined. The Omnidroid had been destroyed, and the Incredibles had taken the credit for it. It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose!

As he stood up and walked away, he came up with a new plan. He'd heard Elastigirl's phone conversation with Kari when they'd been on the plane, and he'd heard of what he could suppose was Mr Incredible's second biggest weakness (the first being Elastigirl).

He was going to take it, and he was going to get revenge. He was going to make the Incredibles pay the worst, and no one was going to stop him.

Even if they did reach their home in time, this time, he had the advantage.

* * *

**[1] I know that wasn't exactly what he said, but I will not condone intentional innuendo in any of my fanfics.**

**So I moved the Syndrome bit to the end, and put the real names of the 'old men' in there, just to change things around a bit.**

**Also, that bit about the press and naming the kids is something I wanted to add in. Also, the names will be revealed in chapter 2 of my next story, so look forward to that!**

**So, this one was longer than I was expecting. I mean, far be it for me to complain, I said it myself that this would be long, but I never expected it to be over 3000 words! This time it was OVER my limit!**

**Next Time: Chapter 20: Jack-Jack Attack**


End file.
